My Life
by ChaYunwoo
Summary: BtoB fanfiction, DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

My Life

.

Main cast: Lee Minhyuk, Seo Eunkwang (BtoB)

.

.

Don't like don't read, please click the X button if u don't like the cast, pairing or the story

.

.

**CHAPTER 1**

~All Minhyuk's pov~

Aku menyalakan layar smartphone-ku, untuk kesekian kalinya aku mengecek apakah ada pesan atau panggilan masuk dari namja itu sekedar untuk menitipkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun, tapi hasilnya selalu sama, nihil. Dia tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun – bahkan melalui pesan singkatpun – untuk malaikat kecil kami. Apakah dia telah melupakannya? Atau dia tidak lagi peduli pada malaikat kecil kami? Kami, aku tidak tau apakah aku masih harus menyebutnya 'malaikat kecil kami' atau 'malaikat kecilku', tapi aku merasa lebih suka menyebutnya 'malaikat kecil kami' karena bagaimanapun dia tetap milik kami, milikku, dan miliknya, hal itu tidak akan pernah berubah.

"Eomma… Min eomma," panggilnya sambil berlari-lari kecil ke arahku.

Kubungkukkan badanku dan kuangkat dia ke dalam gendonganku.

"Eomma, aku mau main itu eomma," rengeknya sambil menunjuk ke arah tempat bermain yang berada tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri saat ini.

Aku berjalan mendekati sebuah mesin permainan sambil membawanya di dalam gendonganku. Kuturunkan malaikat kecil kami dan kini ia berdiri diatas sebuah kotak, bersiap mengambil bola-bola yang akan keluar sesaat setelah aku menggesekkan kartu powercard. Aku membantunya mengambil bola-bola kecil itu dan melemparkannya pada sebuah lingkaran yang berada di tengah perut sebuah boneka beruang ungu, setiap sepuluh bola yang berhasil masuk kami akan mendapatkan satu buah tiket yang nantinya bisa ditukar dengan souvenir.

"Dua eomma, kita dapat dua," Hyunsik – malaikat kecil kami terlihat sangat bahagia walaupun hanya mendapatkan dua buah tiket yang kini berada di dalam genggamannya.

"Kita main yang lain ne, nanti kalau sudah dapat banyak kita tukar dengan es krim."

Aku menggandengnya menuju ke mesin permainan lain, kini permainannya adalah memukul kepala buaya yang keluar dari gua. Kemudian ke permainan memukul ikan yang lewat, memancing boneka, menyiram bebek agar masuk ke dalam terowongan, dan terakhir memancing permen.

"Eomma, tukar es krim ne," ia mengingatkanku untuk menukarkan tiket-tiket yang sudah kami dapat dengan es krim.

Setelah mendapatkan sebuah es krim kami duduk di bangku panjang, menunggu Hyunsik menghabiskan es krimnya.

Aku sudah hampir lupa kalau namja itu – appa Hyunsik – tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada malaikat kecil kami ketika dua orang namja dan empat orang anak kecil lewat di hadapanku, mereka terlihat seperti sebuah keluarga yang sangat bahagia. Keluarga yang terdiri dari seorang ayah, seorang ibu, dan empat orang anak laki-laki. Mereka berhenti dan duduk di bangku panjang yang terletak di samping bangku panjang yang kami duduki.

_"Pasti sangat menyenangkan bisa memiliki empat orang anak yang lucu-lucu seperti itu," _batinku. Aku menyukai anak kecil dan ingin memiliki banyak anak, namun nyatanya aku kini melahirkan seorang anak tanpa suami, itu tandanya aku tidak bisa memberikan seorang adik pada Hyunsik dan aku hanya bisa memiliki satu orang anak saja.

"Leo… Leo tolong buatkan Hyukkie susu," pinta namja berkulit tan – yang kuduga sebagai eomma dari keempat anak itu dan 'istri' dari namja tampan yang ia panggil 'Leo' tadi – sambil meletakkan seorang bayi yang tadi berada di dalam gendongannya ke bangku yang telah dialasi dengan selembar selimut oleh seorang anak berhidung besar(?) yang sepertinya adalah anak tertua dalam keluarga tersebut.

"Gomawo, Ken-ah," ucap namja berkulit tan tersebut saat anak berhidung besar(?) yang dipanggil 'Ken' tersebut menyodorkan sekotak tisu basah dan sebuah popok sekali pakai bergambar gajah kepada eommanya.

Melihat dari tinggi badannya sepertinya anak itu – Ken – seumuran dengan Hyunsik. Hmm…. Seandainya Hyunsik juga memiliki adik sepertinya ia pasti juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Ken, membantu eomma-nya menyiapkan barang-barang yang diperlukan untuk dongsaengnya.

Leo – namja yang kuketahui sebagai suami dari namja berkulit tan tadi dan appa dari empat orang anak yang lucu-lucu itu – masih sibuk membuatkan susu untuk anak bungsunya. Dengan telaten ia menuangkan bubuk susu yang sudah ditakar dari dalam plastik ke dalam sebuah botol susu, menambahkan air panas dari dalam termos hingga setengahnya, mengocoknya agar tercampur, dan terakhir menambahkan air mineral hingga sebatas garis teratas. Setelah menuangkan sedikit ke pergelangan tangannya – memastikan susunya tidak terlalu panas – ia memberikannya pada seorang anak dengan pakaian serba hitam dan topi hitam yang sedari tadi memperhatikan cara-cara appa-nya membuatkan susu. Anak kecil itu menerimanya kemudian mengarahkan nipple botol susu tersebut ke mulut adik bayinya yang tengah berbaring.

Disaat sang ayah sibuk membereskan peralatan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk membuat susu, sang eomma sedang menggantikan popok, dan salah satu dari anaknya – yang sepertinya baru berusia dua tahun – memegangi botol susu untuk adiknya, seorang anak yang lain di dalam kereta bayi berwarna biru langit yang terletak di belakang sang eomma menangis.

Ken – anak tertua mereka – dengan cepat menengok salah satu dongsaengnya di dalam kereta bayi yang tengah menangis meraung-raung. "Cup… Cup… Uljima…." Ia mengusap-usap pipi dongsaengnya dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Leo yang sudah selesai membereskan peralatan-peralatan untuk membuat susu mendekati anaknya yang berada di dalam kereta. "Binnie… Waeyo? Biskuitnya habis eoh?"

"Leo, kalau biskuit Binnie habis di dalam tas masih ada lagi, di dalam toples warna oren," ucap sang eomma sambil melilitkan kain pada tubuh aegya-ny, kemudian mengambil alih botol susu yang dipegang oleh anaknya yang kedua dan menggendongnya dengan sebuah baby wrap di bagian depan.

Leo mengikuti ucapan istrinya untuk mencari sebuah toples berwarna oren di dalam sebuah baby bag berwarna baby pink dengan motif beruang, semua anaknya laki-laki tapi kenapa mereka memilih baby bag berwarna pink?

"Ravi juga mau eoh?" tanya Leo pada anaknya yang berpakaian serba hitam setelah memberikan sebuah biskuit pada seorang anak di dalam kereta bayi yang dipanggil 'Binnie'.

Ravi mengangguk kemudian menerima sebuah biskuit bayi berwarna krem yang disodorkan appa-nya. "Kamsahamnida."

"Ken juga mau, appa," pinta Ken sambil menarik-narik ujung kaos yang dikenakan appa-nya.

Leo membuka kembali toples yang sudah hampir ditutupnya dan mengambil satu buah biskuit lagi untuk anak sulungnya.

Aku terlalu sibuk memperhatikan keluarga bahagia tersebut hingga tak menyadari bahwa malaikat kecil kami telah menghabiskan es krimnya dan mengikutiku memperhatikan keluarga tersebut.

"Eomma… Hyunsik juga mau punya adik bayi," pintanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari aegya yang berada dalam gendongan eommanya.

"Hyunsik mau berapa?"

"Dua eomma, Hyunsik mau dua," jawabnya yakin.

"Namja atau yeoja?"

"Namja dan yeoja," jawabnya lagi.

"Araseo, suatu saat nanti eomma akan memberi Hyunsik seorang yeodongsaeng dan namdongsaeng," jawabku ragu sambil menggandeng tangan mungil malaikat kami, membawanya pergi menjauh dari keluarga itu. Sungguh aku tidak sanggup lebih lama lagi berada disini dan menyaksikan semuanya itu. Aku iri pada mereka, terutama pada namja berkulit tan itu.

.

.

.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembila malam dan Hyunsik sudah tertidur sejak satu jam yang lalu sedangkan aku masih saja duduk di sofa ruang keluarga sambil memandangi layar smartphone-ku, menunggu pesan singkat berisi ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuk malaikat kecil kami dari namja itu.

"Pabo! Untuk apa terus memikirkannya, sedangkan namja yang aku pikirkan itu sudah tidak pernah memikirkan kami!" jengkelku pada diriku sendiri.

Namja itu sekalipun tidak pernah berusaha untuk menemui malaikat kecil kami, sepertinya ia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk sekedar melihat wajah manis malaikat kecil kami. Bahkan saat aku melahirkan malaikat kecil kami empat tahun yang lalu ia tidak datang ke rumah sakit sama sekali, dan selama empat tahun ini ia juga tidak pernah datang untuk menjenguk kami, tidak pernah menelpon untuk sekedar mendengar suara tangisan atau ocehan uri Hyunsik, tidak pernah terlebih dahulu mengirimkan pesan singkat untuk menanyakan kabar buah hati kami. Hanya di saat ulang tahun Hyunsik dua tahun yang lalu – ulang tahun yang pertama, ia menitipkan sebuah pesan singkat berisi ucapan selamat ulang tahun, karena aku memberi tahunya tanggal ulang tahun malaikat kecil kami tentunya, kalau tidak ia tidak akan pernah tau.

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat, hingga tidak terasa empat tahun telah berlalu begitu saja dan aku masih dalam kondisi yang sangat mengenaskan seperti ini. Masih terus berharap saat aku membuka pintu di pagi hari ia ada di depan pintu membawa sebuket bunga untukku dan sekotak cookies untuk malaikat kecil kami, meminta maaf karena telah menelantarkan kami selama ini, dan berjanji akan terus bersama-sama dengan kami. Menikah, memberikan seorang, dua orang, atau mungkin tiga orang dongsaeng untuk Hyunsik seperti yang ia minta. Jalan-jalan ke mall bukan hanya berdua dengan Hyunsik seperti yang kami lakukan siang tadi, tapi juga bersamanya dan bersama anak-anakku yang lain seperti keluarga bahagia yang kami lihat tadi. Aku terus membayangkannya dan membayangkannya, kadang aku bersikap seolah namja itu berada disini, kadang aku membuatkannya teh hangat, berharap ia datang dan akan meminumnya, namun semua itu tidak pernah terjadi dan hanya berakhir dengan aku yang meminum teh hangat itu sendiri.

Namja itu meninggalkan kami dengan alasan ia tidak mau menikah dengan seorang namja, ia mau menikah dengan seorang yeoja. Ya, aku adalah seorang namja, namja spesial yang memiliki rahim seperti yeoja, aku bisa mengandung dan melahirkan seorang anak jika kau berhubungan dengan seorang namja. Kami berhubungan satu dua kali dan aku mengandung benihnya, namun ia menolak bertanggung jawab dengan alasan ia masih menyukai yeoja dan hanya akan menikah dengan seorang yeoja lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kami. Entah mengapa saat itu aku sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk menggugurkan kandunganku, aku melanjutkan kehamilanku, melahirkannya, merawatnya, dan membesarkannya hingga saat ini.

Sungguh bukan hal yang mudah untuk bekerja sambil merawat seorang anak seperti saat ini, dan satu hal yang aku takutkan akan segera tiba, saat dimana Hyunsik akan mulai bersekolah. Selama ini malaikat kecil kami tidak pernah menanyakan keberadaan appa, eomma, atau orang tua-nya selain aku, tapi nanti setelah ia bersekolah dan melihat teman-temannya memiliki dua orang tua serta songsaengnin yang akan mengajarkan tentang eomma dan appa Hyunsik pasti akan menanyakannya. Aku sungguh belum bisa menemukan jawaban yang tepat jika suatu saat nanti Hyunsik menanyakan hal itu.

Masalahnya ia bukan hanya tidak memiliki seorang appa, namun eomma-nya juga seorang namja. Aku tidak tau bagaimana harus menjelaskan semua padanya. _That's too complicated for three years old kid like him. _

.

.

.

Hari demi hari terus berlalu, siang berganti malam dan malam berganti siang, namja itu tetap tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya hingga hari ini tiba. Hari pertama Hyunsik masuk sekolah. Anak-anak dan orang tua lain umumnya senang menyambut hari ini, namun tidak dengaku, walaupun Hyunsik senang karena akhirnya ia bisa pergi ke sekolah namun aku tidak dengaku, rasa takut, cemas, dan khawatir menguasai hatiku, mengalahkan kebahagiaan di dalamnya.

Aku menurunkan Hyunsik dari gendonganku saat sudah berada di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Sudah besar jalan sendiri ne, malu kalau masih digendong terus," bisikku agar ia mau berjalan sendiri.

Hyunsik mengangguk kecil kemudian menggandeng tanganku dan mulai berjalan dengan langkah kecilnya menuju ke sebuah ruang kelas berwarna-warni yang disiapkan khusus untuk anak-anak yang baru mulai bersekolah hari ini.

Seperti dugaanku, anak-anak yang lainnya kebanyakan diantar dengan appa dan eommanya, sepertinya hanya malaikat kecilku yang diantar hanya dengan eomma-nya saja.

Karena belum ada tanda-tanda kelas perkenalan akan segera dimulai, suasana masih sangat ramai, kebanyakan para orang tua murid mengobrol atau berkenalan satu sama lain, beberapa ada yang saling mengenalkan anaknya dengan anak yang lain.

Kami semua duduk secara melingkar dan aku memilih tempat duduk di bawah jendela agar bisa melihat-lihat pemandangan di luar sana. Ternyata aku memilih tempat duduk yang salah, saat menengok ke arah luar jendela aku melihat keluarga beranggotakan enam orang yang aku lihat di mall beberapa bulan yang lalu, mereka berjalan semakin mendekat. Leo – appa dari keempat anak itu – menggendong seorang anak yang terlihat masih berusia sekitar dua tahun dengan tangan kirinya dan menggandeng seorang anak berusia tiga tahun – yang aku ingat bernama Ravi – dengan tangan kanannya. Sementara sang istri – yang belum kuketahui namanya – menggendong seorang aegya dengan baby wrap di punggungnya dan menggandeng seorang anak seusia Hyunsik yang sepertinya akan menjadi teman sekelas Hyunsik.

Yup , benar saja, namja cantik itu masuk ke kelas dimana aku berada saat ini, sedangkan suaminya menunggu di koridor sambil menjaga kedua orang anaknya yang lain. Ia berjalan semakin mendekat dan duduk tepat di sampingku, sedangkan anaknya – Ken – duduk di bangku kecil yang disediakan di depan kursi yang kami – para orang tua – duduki, Ken duduk bersebelahan dengan Hyunsik.

Sesaat setelah namja cantik itu menempelkan pantatnya dengan kursi, aegya yang sedari tadi berada di punggungnya meronta seolah meminta eomma-nya untuk berdiri kembali.

"Hyukkie… Hyukkie… Jangan nakal eoh," namja itu berusaha menenangkan aegyanya yang meronta semakin hebat, ia memukul-mukul pelan punggung sang eomma dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Aaaa… Ma… Pa… Papa… Aaaa," teriak aegya yang dipanggil Hyukkie tersebut. Semakin sang eomma berusaha menenangkannya, semakin ia meronta-ronta.

DUGH...

"Oweeek…. Aaaaaa…."

Hyukkie menangis dengan sangat keras sesaat setelah kepala bagian belakangnya membentur tembok.

Para orang tua murid maupun anak-anak yang berada di dalam kelas ini mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah Hyukkie.

Aku mengelus pelan kepala bagian belakangnya yang terbentur tembok, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakitnya, namun ia menangis semakin keras, padahal aku yakin aku hanya mengelusnya pelan dan tidak menyakitinya.

"Aku titip Ken sebentar ne," ucap namja cantik itu menitipkan anak sulungnya padaku, kemudian ia bangkit dan berjalan keluar ruangan, menemui suaminya.

"Mianhae, Leo-ya," dengan nada menyesal namja cantik itu meminta maaf pada suaminya yang terlihat marah karena maknae-nya terbentur tembok.

Namja bernama Leo tersebut tidak menjawab, namun ia segera membantu melepaskan baby wrap yang dikenakan istrinya dan membawa Hyukkie yang masih menangis ke dalam gendongannya. Ia mengusap-usap bagian belakang kepala Hyukkie yang terbentur tembok sambil berjalan-jalan, menenangkannya.

"Ravi, jaga Binnie ne, dan Binnie jangan nakal, eomma akan masuk ke dalam sebentar," pesan namja cantik itu pada kedua orang anaknya yang terlihat sedang asyik menikmati biskuit bayi di koridor.

Kedua anak manis tersebut mengangguk tanda mengerti dan namja cantik itu kembali masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia tersenyum padaku sesaat setelah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang tadi ditempatinya.

Aku balas tersenyum kepadanya.

"Jung Hakyeon imnida, bagapseumnida," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Lee Minhyuk imnida, nado bagapseumnida," balasku.

Ia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Ken, kau sudah berkenalan dengan teman barumu?"

Namja kecil bernama Ken tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu ayo berkenalan."

Hakyeon memutar tubuh Ken 45 derajat menjadi menghadap ke Hyunsik.

"Jung Jaehwan imnida, tapi kamu bisa memanggilku Ken," ia memperkenalkan dirinya pada Hyunsik.

Aku juga mencondongkan tubuhku, menuntun Hyunsik untuk balas memperkenalkan diri pada teman barunya. "Perkenalkan dirimu, chagi," bisikku.

"Hyunsik imnida, bagapseumnida," ucap Hyunsik sambil menjabat tangan Ken.

Aku tersenyum bahagia melihat mereka berdua, Ken – anak dari Hakyeon, namja yang padanya aku merasa sangat iri – menjadi teman pertama anakku.

"Aigoo… Lucunya," puji Hakyeon sambil mencubit-cubit pipi dua anak kembar yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas bersama appa dan eommanya lalu duduk di sebelah kiri Ken.

Aku ikut memperhatikan kedua anak laki-laki kembar itu. Tanpa kusadari sebuah senyuman terkembang di bibirku, namun dibalik senyuman ini aku merasakan hatiku kembali sakit. Sejak dulu aku selalu menginginkan anak kembar, namun sepertinya hal itu adalah mustahil bagiku, aku tidak akan bisa menikah dan memiliki anak lagi.

Aku melirik ke arah mereka dan melihat Hakyeon sedang berkenalan dengan appa dan eomma dari kedua bocah kembar identik tersebut.

"Jung Hakyeon imnida, aku eomma-nya Ken."

"Donghyun imnida, aku appa-nya Kwangmin dan Youngmin. Itu tadi istriku, Minwoo," balas namja yang duduk tepat di sebelah pintu sambil menunjuk istrinya yang entah mengapa keluar lagi dari kelas sambil menggendong salah satu anak kembarnya.

Walaupun sebagian besar anak yang berada di ruangan kelas ini ditemani eommanya –baik itu yeoja maupun namja berstatus uke – tapi bukan berarti appa mereka tidak mengantar, para appa menunggu di koridor kelas. Sebagian besar dari para appa tersebut menunggu sambil ngobrol satu sama lain, namun tidak sedikit juga yang sibuk dengan ipad ataupun smartphone-nya, dan beberapa – termasuk Leo – menunggu sambil menjaga anak-anaknya yang lain.

Aku menyapu pandangan ke seluruh ruang kelas dan aku membuang nafas lega ketika mendapati sebagian besar dari kami – para eomma – adalah namja berstatus uke, jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir Hyunsik akan bingung karena eomma-nya adalah seorang namja karena teman-temannya juga begitu.

Seorang namja dengan rambut pirang sedikit berlari memasuki kelas dan menyapu pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan hingga akhirnya ia melihat satu buah bangku orang tua dan satu bangku anak yang masih kosong, bangku di sampingku dan Hyunsik. Ia mendudukkan anaknya di bangku kecil berwarna kuning dan ia sendiri duduk di sampingku.

"Sudah mulai kah acaranya? Apa aku terlambat?" tanyanya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Belum," jawabku singkat.

"Huft… Untunglah. Mobilku mogok di tengah jalan, jadi aku terpaksa berlari sambil menggendong Changseob." Kini ia sibuk mengipas-ngipasi wajahnya yang terlihat penuh keringat dengan beberapa lembar kertas.

Tepat setelah namja itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya dua orang yeoja masuk ke dalam kelas. Keduanya mengenakan pakaian yang senada, celana panjang hitam dan blouse putih berlengan panjang yang bagian depannya dimasukkan dan bagian belakangnya dikeluarkan, mereka juga mengenakan high heels berwarna hitam yang sama.

"Annyeong, Kim Hyojung imnida, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Hyolyn songsaengnim. Dan ini Yoon Bora atau kalian bisa memanggilnya Bora songsaengnim. Kami berdua yang akan mengajar kelas ini selama setahun kedepan," ucap seorang yeoja yang terlihat sedikit lebih pendek dari yeoja cantik di sampingnya.

Dan selanjutnya kelas perkenalan pun dimulai.

.

.

.

Setelah satu jam dengan kelas perkenalan kami para orangtuapun diminta untuk keluar meninggalkan kelas agar para anak-anak bisa berkenalan satu sama lain dan mulai bermain bersama-sama untuk pertama kalinya, namun kami diminta untuk tidak pulang terlebih dahulu melainkan menunggui anaknya di koridor kelas, jadi para anak-anak tetap bisa melihat orang tuanya melalui jendela kaca.

Saat aku sedang fokus memperhatikan Hyunsik yang mulai bermain bersama teman-temannya seseorang menepuk pundakku.

"Eh?" aku berbalik dan mendapati namja berrambut pirang tadi berada di belakangku.

"Maaf mengagetkanmu, hehehe…"

"Gwenchana," jawabku sambil mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Anakmu, Hyunsik, umurnya berapa?"

"Empat tahun. Ada apa?"

Ia terlihat sedikit kecewa mendengarnya, membuatku mengernyitkan kening heran, apa ada yang salah?

"Jadi hanya anakku yang berusia lima tahun."

"Lima tahun? Bukannya dia seharusnya mulai bersekolah tahun kemarin?"

"Seharusnya, tapi tahun kemarin aku terlalu sibuk mengurus kepindahanku dari Yongin kesini dan juga pekerjaanku, jadi aku baru memasukkan Changseob ke sekolah tahun ini," ujarnya dengan nada sedih.

"Kenapa tidak dengan eomma-nya?" tanyaku. Karena aku yakin namja di hadapanku ini bukanlah namja berstatus uke dan bisa dipastikan ia adalah appa dari Changseob maka aku menanyakan eomma-nya.

"Ah… Dia sudah tidak memiliki eomma lagi," jawabnya lesu. "Kau sendiri? Dimana istrimu?"

"Aku… Aku tidak memiliki istri," jawabku gugup.

"Hah? Lalu bagaimana kau bisa memiliki anak?" tanyanya sedikit kaget dengan jawabanku.

Aku semakin bingung harus menjawab apa, jadi aku hanya terkekeh pelan menanggapinya, berharap bahwa ia mengerti dan tidak membahas hal itu lagi.

"Seo Eunkwang imnida, bagapseumnida," tiba-tiba ia memperkenalkan dirinya, sepertinya ia baru ingat kalau sedari tadi kami belum berkenalan.

"Lee Minhyuk imnida, nado bagapseumnida," balasku.

Hari ini, di hari pertama aku mengantar Hyunsik ke sekolah aku mendapatkan dua orang teman baru, Hakyeon dan Eunkwang. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama mengurung diri dan tidak berteman dengan siapapun karena malu akan kehamilanku dan statusku yang menjadi single parent aku kembali memiliki teman.

.

**TBC**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 **

"Hyunsik, kau senang bersekolah?" tanyaku sambil berjalan dan menggendongnya, kami sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari sekolah menuju ke apartemen.

Hyunsik mengangguk pasti. "Senang sekali eomma. Aku berjanji akan duduk bersama Ken dan Changseob lagi besok eomma. Tadi aku, Ken, dan Changseob main perang-perangan dan aku yang menang," ceritanya.

"Hyunsik! Hyunsik!" teriak seorang anak kecil dari dalam mobil yang baru saja melewati kami. Mobil itu kemudian berhenti beberapa meter di depan kami.

"Ken!" Hyunsik balas berteriak ketika melihat kepala Ken menyembul dari jendela mobil yang terbuka setengahnya.

Aku terus berjalan hingga sampai di samping mobil Ken.

"Ikut kami saja yuk, sepertinya kita searah," ajak Hakyeon.

Pintu terbuka dan aku masuk ke dalamnya. Perlahan mobil pun mulai berjalan kembali.

Aku merasa senang sekaligus iri melihat keluarga bahagia ini. Suasana mobil yang seperti inilah yang selalu aku idamkan.

Leo – sang kepala keluarga – yang mengemudikan mobil, Hakyeon duduk di samping Leo sambil memangku maknae mereka yang sedang tertidur sambil menghisap jempolnya, disampingku Ken duduk manis sambil memainkan Rovix-nya. Di bangku belakang terlihat dua orang anak kecil – Binnie dan Ravi – tengah duduk berhadapan sambil main batu gunting kertas.

Aku terkekeh geli melihatnya, aku bahkan tidak pernah tau kalau anak umur dua tahun sudah bisa main batu gunting kertas. Tentu saja, karena Hyunsik tidak pernah punya teman untuk main batu gunting kertas.

"Appa, Ken mau makan es krim," pinta Ken, entah mengapa anak itu tiba-tiba ingin makan es krim.

"Es krim… Mau… Mau…," Binnie pun ikut-ikutan.

"Ravi juga mau appa," kini Ravi juga ikut merengek.

"Hyunsik ju…"

PLAK!

Sebelum Hyunsik menyelesaikan kalimatnya aku memukul tangannya.

"Ssst… Hyunsik tidak boleh," bisikku.

Hyunsik yang duduk di pangkuanku terdiam sambil menunduk, aku tau benar ia tengah sedih, namun aku juga harus mengajarinya sopan santun.

Melihat tidak ada jawaban dari sang Leo, Ken turun dari kursinya dan menarik-narik ujung baju Leo. "Appa, es krim appa."

Karena Leo tetap tidak bereaksi maka ia beralih pada eommanya. "Eomma, es krim ne…"

"Tidak!" jawab Hakyeon tanpa menoleh pada anak sulungnya tersebut.

"Huweee… Eommaaaa…. Appaaa… Binnie mau es krim."

Aku melirik ke bangku belakang dan melihat Binnie mulai menangis.

Tiba-tiba mobil menepi kemudian berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang.

"Chakkaman," ucap Leo sambil melepas sabuk pengamannya, kemudian ia berlari turun entah kemana, membelikan es krim untuk anak-anaknya kutebak.

Sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian Leo kembali dengan sebuah tas plastik di tangannya. Ia mengambil satu cup es krim kemudian memberikan sisanya kepada sang istri. Hakyeon menerimanya dan mengambil untuknya sendiri sebuah es krim cokelat dengan taburan almond.

"Minhyuk-ah, ambillah untukmu dan Hyunsik." Hakyeon menyerahkan tas plastik itu padaku.

"Gomawo." Aku mengambil satu cup es krim rasa cokelat-vanilla dan menyerahkan selebihnya pada Ken yang sudah menunggu dengan tidak sabar.

"Kenapa hanya ambil satu? Ambillah dua untukmu dan Hyunsik, suamiku beli tujuh kok," kata Hakyeon setelah melihat aku hanya mengambil satu.

"Ini untukmu, Hyunsik-ah," ucap Ken sembari menyodorkan sebuah es krim berwarna-warni pada Hyunsik setelah memberikan dua es krim yang serupa pada kedua dongsaengnya di belakang.

Sebelum menerimanya Hyunsik melirik ke arahku, seolah meminta ijin untuk menerimanya, dan setelah aku mengangguk barulah ia menerimanya dari Ken. "Gomawo, Ken."

.

.

.

Aku baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaanku dan mematikan laptop ketika mendengar langkah Hyunsik semakin mendekat, malaikat kecil kami baru bangun dari tidur siangnya.

"Eomma," panggilnya manja.

Kuangkat tubuhnya ketika ia sudah berada di dekatku dan kududukkan dia di pangkuanku. "Ada apa?"

"Kapan aku bisa punya dongsaeng seperti Ken?"

Aduh, mimpi apa anak ini sampai-sampai bangun tidur yang ia tanyakan langsung soal adik.

Aku menggigit-gigit bibir bawahku, mencoba mencari alasan. "Ehm, besok kalau Hyunsik sudah besar ne."

"Waeyo ma? Ken kan sama seperti Hyunsik, tapi punya banyak dongsaeng."

"Karena kau berbeda dengan Ken."

"Apanya yang berbeda eomma?"

"Tentu saja berbeda, karena kau Hyunsik dan dia Ken," jawabku asal. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita menggambar?" aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan mengambil sekotak pensil warna dan sebuah buku gambar yang kebetulan berada di sampingku.

"Ne, Hyunsik mau menggambar kodok eomma…"

.

.

.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih tujuh belas menit, itu tandanya tinggal beberapa menit tersisa hingga bel masuk sekolah Hyunsik berbunyi sedangkan aku masih berjalan cepat sambil menggendong Hyunsik di punggungku.

"Hihihi… Eomma daebak." Hyunsik terkikik bahagia saat aku berlari agar lebih cepat sampai mengingat jarak yang harus kami tempuh masih cukup jauh.

Setelah berlari sekitar lima menit akhirnya kami sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Aku berjongkok agar Hyunsik bisa turun dari punggungku.

"Hyunsik!" teriak seorang bocah dari arah belakang kami.

Aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Ken tengah berlari menghampiri Hyunsik.

"Ken!" balas Hyunsik.

Selanjutnya mereka berjalan berdua menuju ke kelas.

Aku tersenyum melihat keduanya, mereka sudah terlihat cukup akrab padahal baru kenal kemarin.

Seseorang muncul dari arah belakang dan merangkulku.

"Minhyuk-ah," sapanya.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan tepat seperti dugaanku, ia adalah Hakyeon.

"Hakyeon-ah, tumben sendirian."

Ia tersenyum. "Ne, suamiku sedang ada urusan bisnis. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku kan memang selalu sendiri," jawabku sambil mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Kami terus berjalan dan berhenti di koridor kelas, Hyunsik dan Ken masuk ke dalam kelas yang sudah diisi oleh beberapa orang anak tanpa mempedulikan kami.

Aku dan Hakyeon duduk di kursi kayu panjang yang terletak di koridor, tepat di bawah jendela kaca.

"Anak-anakmu yang lain dimana?" tanyaku memecah keheningan.

"Bersama haelmoni mereka, kalau Leo sedang keluar untuk urusan bisnis seperti saat ini eomma-ku dan eomma Leo akan datang untuk membantuku mengurus anak-anak," jawabnya.

Aku semakin iri padanya, bahkan eomma dan mertuanya mau datang untuk membantu merawat anak-anaknya, sangat bertolak belakang denganku yang harus merawat Hyunsik sendirian setiap waktu, eomma-ku tidak mau membantuku.

"Minhyuk-ah," panggilnya, membuyarkan lamunanku. "Kau eomma atau appa Hyunsik?"

"Eomma," jawabku, sepertinya ia mulai merasa kalau aku sama seperti dirinya.

"Jadi kita sama?" Hakyeon terlihat bahagia dengan jawabanku. "Aku kira aku satu-satunya."

"Ani, banyak kok. Minwoo, eomma dari si kembar Kwangmin-Youngmin juga sama seperti kita."

"Ah, iya, aku lega ternyata tidak hanya aku saja."

"Aku juga…"

"Minhyuk-ah, bagaimana kalau weekend kita pergi ke taman bermain bersama-sama?"

"Taman bermain?"

Ia mengangguk pasti. "Ne, atau kebun binatang mungkin. Kemarin malam Ken merengek minta jalan-jalan bersama Hyunsik."

"Baiklah, kau yang tentukn tujuannya ne."

"Okay. Aku dengan suami dan anak-anakku, kau juga bersama suami dan anak-anakmu ne."

Aku menundukkan kepala agar ia tidak melihat raut wajah sedihku. "Ah, aku belum bersuami, dan anakku hanya Hyunsik saja."

Dengan sudut mataku aku bisa melihat Hakyeon menunduk, seeprtinya ia menyesal.

"Ah, mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud begitu." Ia menepuk-nepuk pundakku dengan pelan.

"Nan gwenchana…"

.

.

.

KRIIINGG!

Sesaat setelah bel berbunyi para anak-anak berlarian menghambur keluar dari kelasnya, bukan untuk pulang melainkan untuk menikmati waktu istirahat mereka. Ada yang langsung berlari menuju ke toilet dengan didampingi Bora songsaengnim, ada yang bermain di taman bersama dengan Hyolyn songsaengnim, dan tidak sedikit juga yang hanya bermanja-manjaan dengan orang tuanya di koridor kelas, seperti Hyunsik dan Ken.

Selama jam istirahat Hyunsik dan Ken menceritakan apa saja yang telah dipelajari mereka dari Bora dan Hyolyn songsaengnim selama di kelas tadi padaku dan Hakyeon, hingga bel kembali berbunyi, kini bel tanda jam istirahat telah berakhir dan memasuki waktunya makan bersama.

"Anak-anak, sekarang masuk ke dalam kelas, ambil bekal kalian dari loker masing-masing dan kembali duduk di bangku masing-masing, kita akan makan bersama."

Para anak-anak pun mengikuti komando dari Bora songsaengnim dan masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing.

Aku dan Hakyeon serta beberapa orang tua murid yang lain mengintip bagaimana anak-anak makan dari jendela kaca.

Karena jarum jam baru menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas maka mereka tidak makan makanan besar (seperti nasi, dll) melainkan hanya makan snack dan minum minuman ringan yang telah mereka bawa sebagai bekal.

Bisa kulihat setelah doa makan yang dipimpin oleh Hyolyn songsaengnim selesai Hyunsik segera membuka kotak bekalnya yang berwarna hijau dengan gambar kodok pada bagian tutupnya dan mulai memakan telur goreng yang berada di dalamnya.

"Changseob hyung, kenapa menangis?" tanya Ken yang melihat Changseob mulai menangis sesenggukan.

"Aku… Aku tidak… hiks… aku tidak membawa bekal," jawab anak berpipi chubby tersebut sambil mengusap air matanya kasar.

"Makan ini saja," Ken menawarkan bekalnya kepada Changseob.

Melihat inisiatif Ken, Hyunsik ikut menawarkan bekalnya pada Changseob. "Makan ini saja hyung."

Changseob pun berhenti menangis dan menatap kedua orang sahabatnya bergantian. Beberapa saat kemudian pun mereka mulai makan dua piring bertiga(?).

.

.

.

Bel tanda jam pelajaran telah selesai berbunyi, berbeda dengan saat jam istirahat tadi, kini para anak-anak keluar dari kelas dengan membawa tas ransel masing-masing dan telah memakai sepatu mereka.

"Minhyuk-ah, pulang bersamaku saja," ucap Hakyeon sambil membantu Ken membetulkan sepatunya, karena tadi Ken memakai sepatu kanan di kaki kiri dan sepatu kiri di kaki kanan.

"Nde, kita pulang bersama-sama, Hyunsik-ah," tambah Ken yang tampak senang sekali jika bisa pulang bersama dengan Hyunsik.

Kami berjalan berempat menuju ke mobil Hakyeon yang diparkir di depan gerbang sekolah. Setelah Hakyeon membuka mobil dan menaikkan Ken akupun menaikkan Hyunsik untuk duduk bersama Ken di bangku tengah, sedangkan aku di samping Hakyeon yang mengemudikan mobil.

"Eomma, chakkaman!" teriak Ken ketika Hakyeon telah menghidupkan mesin mobil.

Namja cantik di sampingku pun menolehkan kepala ke belakang. "Ada apa? Mau es krim lagi? Jawabannya adalah TIDAK."

Ken buru-buru menggeleng. "Ani… Changseob…" Ia menunjuk ke arah Changseob yang berdiri sendirian di depan gerabng sekolah yang sudah mulai sepi.

"Aigoo… Kasihan sekali, siapa sih orang tuanya, sudah tidak membawakan bekal, terlambat menjemputnya lagi," gerutu Hakyeon.

"Eunkwang, mungkin dia sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, bagaimana kalau kita bawa Changseob saja?" usulku tidak tega melihat Changseob sendirian disana, bisa-bisa dia diculik nanti.

"Araseo, tapi bagaimana kalau Eunkwang hyung mencarinya?" tanya Hakyeon ragu dengan usulku.

"Kita pikirkan itu nanti saja , mungkin juga kan Changseob tau dimana rumahnya, dia kan satu tahun lebih tua dari anak kita."

"Ya sudahlah."

Hakyeon memebukakan pintu tengah.

"Changseob hyung! Changseob hyung! Ayo masuk!" Dengan semangat Hyunsik dan Ken memanggil Changseob untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Sementara yang dipanggil hanya melongo(?).

"Masuklah, Changseob, appa-mu mungkin sedang sibuk," ucap Hakyeon.

Setelah terbengong beberapa saat akhirnya Changseob mendekat dan masuk ke dalam mobil atas bantuan Ken dan Hyunsik yang menarik kedua tangannya.

.

.

.

"Changseob hyung ikut ke rumahku saja," ucap Ken sambil menarik ransel Changseob yang masih menempel di punggungnya.

"Ikut ke rumahku saja," Hyunsik dengan tidak mau kalah menarik kedua tangan Changseob, memaksanya ikut turun.

Saat ini kami sudah berada di depan gedung apartemenku dan sebenarnya aku berniat membawa Changseob ke rumahku, namun Ken menahannya.

"Ikut ke rumahku saja, kita bermain bersama Ravi, Binnie, dan Hyukkie," ajak Ken.

"Ikut aku saja, bermain bersama Hamo."

"Aaaa… Aku bingung." Mata Changseob berkaca-kaca, hampir menangis. "Aku mau pulang saja."

"Kau tau dimana rumahmu?" tanyaku yang hanya dijawab dengan sebuah gelengan lemah olehnya.

"Makanya ke rumahku saja, nanti appa akan membuatkan sosis gurita seperti tadi lagi."

"Ke rumahku saja, nanti eomma buatkan telur gulung seperti tadi."

Kompetisi tarik Changseob pun terus berlangsung dan baru berakhir ketika Changseob menangis dalam kondisi ransel yang ditarik Ken dan tangan ditarik Hyunsik.

"Sudah… Sudah… Sekarang Ravi, Binnie, dan Hyukkie kan sedang bersama Inguk haelmoni, appa juga sedang pergi, jadi bagaimana kalau Ken juga ikut bersama Changseob ke rumah Hyunsik?" tawar Hakyeon.

Ken segera mengangguk. "Mau… Mau eomma… Ken mau ikut ke rumah Hyunsik."

.

.

.

Kini Hyunsik, Ken, dan Changseob sedang bermain bersama Hamo – anjing kami, sedangkan aku dan Hakyeon hanya berbincang-bincang kecil sambil memperhatikan mereka bermain.

Changseob sedang tiduran terlentang di atas karpet sambil memainkan rovix yang dipinjamnya dari Ken dan tiba-tiba Ken datang menindihnya, membuat Hyunsik menjerit histeris.

"Ken! Hajima!" teriak Hyunsik panik.

Hyunsik yang takut Changseob terluka segera menarik tubuh Ken, membuat mereka berdua terhuyung ke belakang namun tidak sampai jatuh untungnya.

Merasa kini dirinya telah bebas Changseob segera mendudukkan dirinya, takut ditindih Ken lagi mungkin.

"Waeyo? Aku kan sedang bermain bersama Changseob hyung," Ken membela dirinya.

"Tapi jangan ditindih, kasihan Changseob hyug," ucap Hakyeon.

"Ken kan mau bermain bersama Changseob hyung."

"Tapi mainnya jangan seperti itu ne." Hakyeon mengelus rambut Ken yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Eomma dan appa juga suka main seperti itu."

Hakyeon terlihat salah tingkah mendengar jawaban anak sulungnya. "Tapi jangan ditiru bersama Changseob hyung."

"Kalau bersama Hyunsik boleh?" tanya Ken polos.

Hyunsik yang merasa namanya disebut sedikit tersentak.

"Tidak boleh juga," ucap Hakyeon tegas.

"Lalu bolehnya dengan siapa? Kenapa appa dan eomma boleh?" Kini Ken menuntut penjelasan dari eommanya.

Karena tidak ingin Hyunsik dan Changseob ikut menanyakan hal yang sama aku mencoba mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua dengan mengeluarkan sekotak lego dan menuangkannya di hadapan mereka.

"Hyunsik, Changseob, ayo kita bangun istana," ajakku, namun sepertinya pembicaraan Ken dengan eomma-nya lebih menarik perhatian Hyunsik dan Changseob.

"Appa dan eomma kan sudah menikah," jawab Hakyeon setelah berpikir cukup lama.

"Kalau begitu aku juga mau menikah," ucap Ken.

"Tidak boleh, Ken kan masih kecil. Besok kalau Ken sudah lebih tinggi dari eomma baru boleh menikah."

"Lalu kapan Ken bisa setinggi eomma?"

"Besok kalau Ken sudah ulang tahun dua puluh kali lagi, dan yang pasti Ken harus makan dan minum susu yang banyak agar tumbuh tinggi seperti appa."

"Appa? Apa itu appa?" tanya Hyunsik bingung.

Aku bisa memahami kalau Hyunsik bingung karena seingatku selama ini ia tidak pernah mendengar kata "appa".

Changseob menoleh ke arah Hyunsik. "Appa, appa adalah appa," ucap Changseob.

"Appa? Apa itu?" Hyunsik semakin bingung.

Ken yang mendengarnya menolehkan kepala ke arah belakang. "Kata eomma, appa adalah namja paling tampan sedunia," imbuh Ken, membuat Hyunsik semakin bingung.

Kulihat kini Hakyeon tengah menutupi wajah dengan telapak tangan. "Ken, bukan itu maksudnya."

"Lalu?" Ken menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut.

Aku hanya mengigit-gigit bibir bawahku, bingung harus menjelaskan bagaimana. Lalu aku menatap Hakyeon dengan pandangan memohon, berharap ia akan menjelaskan kepada tiga orang anak ini.

"Appa adalah pasangan eomma, dan karena appa eomma bisa mengandung dan melahirkan seorang aegya yang nantinya akan tumbuh besar seperti kalian ini," ucap Hakyeon mencoba menjelaskan.

"Mengandung? Melahirkan?" tanya Hyunsik dan Changseob bersamaan.

Aku menepuk keningku sendiri, satu kata sulit belum berhasil dijelaskan mereka telah mendapat dua kata sulit lainnya.

"Ah, kalian belum mengerti ya." Hakyeon menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Mengandung itu saat perut eomma membesar seperti ini," terang Ken sambil memasukkan sebuah bantal kursi ke dalam bajunya, menirukan perut oemma-nya yang membesar saat sedang mengandung. "Dan melahirkan itu saat aegya keluar dari perut eomma," lanjutnya.

Rupanya Ken telah mengerti arti dari dua kata tersebut, karena Hakyeon telah tiga kali mengandung dan melahirkan setelah Ken lahir tentunya.

"Oooo…." Hyunsik dan Changseob mengangguk walaupun sepertinya mereka tetap tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Ken.

"Lalu appa itu bagaimana?" tanya Hyunsik yang ternyata masih penasaran dengan arti kata 'appa'.

"Appa adalah orang yang membuat perut eomma membesar," ucap Ken, entah bagaimana cara Leo dan Hakyeon mengajarinya, tapi ia sudah mengerti.

"Siapa itu appa?" sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat tidak ingin kudengar meluncur dari mulut Hyunsik dengan mulusnya.

"Jung Taekwoon!" jawab Ken yakin.

"Seo Eunkwang!" jawab Changseob tidak mau kalah.

"Jadi appa itu Jung Taekwoon atau Seo Eunkwang?" Hyunsik yang sudah bingung dibuat semakin bingung dengan jawaban Ken dan Changseob.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, tidak mau menatap Hyunsik agar ia tidak menanyakan jawabannya padaku karena aku tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Appa-ku Jung Taekwoon," ucap Ken.

"Kalau appa-ku bernama Seo Eunkwang. Appa-mu siapa namanya?" tanya Changseob polos, tentu saja menurutnya menanyakan hal itu tidaklah salah.

Hyunsik menggeleng. "Mollayo."

"Ha? Kau tidak tau nama appa-mu?" tanya Ken tidak percaya dan Hyunsik hanya menggeleng menanggapinya.

Aku menyapu pandang ke seluruh ruangan, berusaha menemukan sesuatu yang dapat mengalihkan perhatian mereka agar tidak terus membicarakan soal appa dan memojokkan Hyunsik yang notabene tidak mengenal siapa appa-nya.

Es krim!

Aku mengingatnya ketika melihat lemari es yang terletak di dapur namun dapat terlihat dari sini, dua hari yang lalu aku membeli tiga kardus es krim mini karena kalau beli dua gratis satu boks dan baru kami makan setengah boks saja.

"Hyunsik, Ken, Changseob, kalian mau es krim?"

"Mau…" jawab mereka bertiga serempak.

Sepertinya es krim ini berhasil.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 **

"Changseobbie, kau tau dimana appa-mu bekerja?" tanyaku pada Changseob setelah Hakyeon dan Ken pulang.

Anak itu hanya menggeleng lemah.

"Ah, kau tidak tau rumahmu, tidak tau dimana tempat kerja appa-mu, tidak tau nomor telponnya, lalu bagaimana aku mengantarkanmu pulang?"

"Changseob hyung tidur disini saja sama Hyunsik ne." Hyunsik menarik tangan Changseob untuk masuk ke kamar kami.

"Lalu appa tidur sama siapa?" rupanya anak itu mencemaskan appa-nya juga.

"Sudahlah, kita pikirkan itu nanti, sekarang kita mandi dulu," ajakku sambil mendahului mereka berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Aku menyiapkan satu ember air hangat untuk mereka berdua.

"Airnya sudah siap," seruku dan mereka berduapun berlari menyusulku ke kamar mandi. "Karena kali ini kau mandinya berdua dengan Changseob hyung dan embernya tidak muat kalau untuk berdua jadi mandinya tidak usah masuk ember ne, disiram saja," ucapku sebelum mulai memandikan mereka, karena kalau tidak diberi tau sejak awal bahwa tidak ada acara 'berenang' kali ini maka nanti setelah menggunakan sabun ia akan langsung masuk ke dalam ember air seperti biasanya, walaupun sudah empat tahun Hyunsik masih saja senang mandi berendam sambil pura-pura berenang dalam ember yang sudah digunakannya sejak barusan lahir itu.

Lima menit kemudian acara mandi-memandikan telah selesai, aku menggiring(?) mereka ke kamar dan memaikan mereka pakaian, tentu saja aku meminjamkan baju Hyunsik yang ukurannya agak besar pada Changseob, kan kasihan kalau harus memakai baju seragamnya lagi yang sudah kotor terkena es krim tadi.

Ting tong…. Ting tong….

Bel berbunyi dua kali namun aku mengabaikannya karena sedang sibuk membereskan ember dan alat-alat mandi yang lainnya.

"Eomma… Ada tamu," Hyunsik memberi tahuku.

"Ne, sebentar…"

"Hyunsik buka ne…."

"Jangan, biar eomma saja," cegahku, tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkan Hyunsik membuka pintu untuk tamu begitu saja mengingat banyak orang jahat akhir-akhir ini. Ah, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak menonton dan membaca berita kriminal akhir-akhir ini.

Aku berlari kecil menuju ke pintu setelah sebelumnya menjemur handuk basah yang tadi dipakai Hyunsik dan Changseob terlebih dahulu.

CEKLEK…

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sesosok namja chipmunk yang tengah berdiri dengan kedua tangan yang bertumpu pada kedua lututnya. Ia sedikit kaget saat aku membuka pintu.

"Eh? Maaf mengganggu ta…."

"Mencari Changseob eoh?" potongku, tentu saja aku sudah tau tujuannya datang kesini adalah untuk mencari anaknya.

"Benar, apa dia ada disini?" Matanya sedikit berbinar mendengar nama anaknya kusebut.

"Ne, dia ada di dalam, masuklah."

Aku mendahuluinya berjalan masuk untuk memanggil Changseob yang masih berada di dalam kamar bersama Hyunsik, mereka berdua sedang sibuk makan cookies berdua ternyata.

"Seobbie, appa-mu datang," ucapku, membuat namja cilik itu meletakkan toples cookies di pangkuannya begitu saja dan berlari keluar, menemui Eunkwang yang sudah duduk di sofa ruang tengah padahal aku kan belum mempersilahkannya duduk, hanya mempersilahkan masuk.

"Appa!" seru Changseob sembari berlari dan menghambur ke pelukan appa-nya.

"Ternyata kau disini eoh, dua jam sudah appa berkeliling kota mencarimu." Eunkwang membelai surai hitam Changseob dengan sayang.

"Dua jam? Anakmu sudah disini selama lima jam dan kau baru mencarinya dua jam terakhir?" tanyaku tidak percaya, itu berarti jika Changseob tidak kami bawa tadi bocah itu akan berada di depan gerbang sekolah tiga jam lagi.

"Aku ada banyak pekerjaan jadi lupa untuk menjemput Changseob dan baru ingat dua jam yang lalu. Aku langsung menuju ke sekolah tapi sudah tidak ada orang selain Suho songsaengnim."

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau tau kalau Changseob ada disini?"

"Aku bahkan tidak tau kalau Changseob ada disini. Hanya saja aku meminta daftar alamat dan nomor telepon dari teman-teman sekelas Changseob pada Suho songsaengnim, mendatangi atau menelpon satu per satu menanyakan apa mereka melihat Changseob tadi sepulang sekolah. Aku dari tadi berusaha menelponmu tapi tidak pernah ada jawaban, jadi aku memutuskan untuk langsung datang saja kesini," ceritanya.

"Oooo begitu…"

"Changseob, maafkan appa ne, appa janji lain kali tidak akan terlambat lagi," Eunkwang meminta maaf pada Changseob yang masih berada di dalam pelukannya. "Sebagai gantinya appa akan membelikanmu mainan baru, kita ke toserba mainan setelah ini."

Changseob mengangguk semangat. "Besok appa terlambat lagi juga tidak apa-apa, Changseob senang main bersama Ken dan Hyunsik disini, apalagi kalau setelahnya mendapat mainan baru."

Bocah itu ternyata pintar juga, aku tidak menyangka kalau jawabannya akan seperti itu.

"Aish… Kau ini, siapa yang mengajarimu seperti itu eoh?" Eunkwang menangkup kedua pipi chubby Changseob dengan telapak tangannya.

Changseob hanya terkekeh kecil menanggapinya.

"Eomma, eomma…," panggil Hyunsik yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakangku. "Apa bedanya appa dengan eomma?"

Aku hanya bisa nyengir kuda(?) mendengarnya, bagi orang tua pada umumnya akan mudah menjelaskan apa bedanya appa dengan eomma, tapi untukku tidaklah semudah itu.

"Tentu saja berbeda appa adalah namja, dan eomma adalah yeoja. Berbeda sekali. Kau tidak pernah mengajarkan hal itu padanya eoh?" Eunkwang yang menjawabnya dengan santai.

Aku melotot ke arahnya, penjelasan yang diberikannya akan membuat Hyunsik semakin bingung.

"Eh? Apa aku salah?" tanyanya, sepertinya ia tidak merasa bersalah, tentu saja, karena umumnya memang begitu, tapi tidak dengan Hyunsik.

Bagi anak lain yang juga memiliki eomma yang seorang namja namun juga memiliki namja lain sebagai appa-nya mungkin tidak akan terlalu menyulitkan, tapi memiliki eomma yang adalah seorang namja dan tidak pernah mengenal siapa appa-nya, itu pasti akan memberatkannya di kemudian hari

"Eomma Hyunsik adalah seorang namja, akulah eomma-nya," jawabku lirih membuat Eunkwang dan Changseob sama-sama menampilkan ekspresi O.O

"Kalau begitu eomma adalah seorang namja dan appa… Appa juga seorang namja… Lalu apa bedanya?" bisa kulihat Eunkwang bingung sendiri jadinya. "Eomma adalah orang yang melahirkanmu, sedangkan appa adalah orang yang membuatmu," lanjutnya setelah terlihat berpikir sejenak.

Hyunsik terlihat mengerti sekarang. "Oh… Begitu… Kalau begitu siapa appa-ku?"

Aku hanya bisa terdiam kali ini, tidak mungkin mengatakan padanya kalau ia tidak memiliki appa, tapi tidak mungkin juga memberi tahu Hyunsik siapa appa-nya karena ia pasti merengek minta bertemu dengan appa-nya. Walaupun sebenarnya aku tau dimana keberadaan

.

.

.

"Eomma… Kenapa eomma tidak pernah mau memberi tahu siapa appa?" sedari tadi Hyunsik terus mendesakku untuk memberi tahu siapa appa-nya. "Hyunsik kan juga ingin bermain bersama appa seperti Ken dan Changseob."

Kubalikkan tubuhku menghadap ke tembok, membelakanginya yang kini sedang berbaring di sampingku.

"Eomma…," rengeknya sambil menarik-narik lenganku agar aku berbalik menghadap ke arahnya.

Selanjutnya yang bisa kulakukan hanya berpura-pura tidur hingga Hyunsik tertidur.

Kubuka mataku setelah yakin Hyunsik tertidur karena ia tidak lagi bergerak-gerak. Kubelai rambutnya dengan sayang, sungguh aku sangat menyayanginya walaupun aku membenci appa-nya saat ini.

.

.

.

Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, pagi ini aku kembali mengantar Hyunsik ke sekolahnya dengan berjalan kaki.

"Changseob hyung! Ken!" teriak Hyunsik begitu melihat kedua orang sahabatnya turun dari mobil.

"Hyunsik!" Changseob dan Ken berlari menghampiriku dan Hyunsik yang sudah hampir sampai di depan ruang kelas.

"Minhyuk-ah! Minhyuk-ah!" panggil seorang namja dari arah belakang.

Kubalikkan tubuhku, ternyata Eunkwang yang memanggilku.

"Minhyuk-ah, bisa aku minta tolong?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Hari ini aku ada pekerjaan dan baru bisa pulang sekitar jam tujuh, bagaimana kalau aku titip Changseob hari ini? Nanti aku jemput seperti kemarin, dan maaf baju yang kemarin belum bisa aku kembalikan."

Aku kembali mengangguk. "Araseo, sampai jumpa nanti."

.

.

.

"Minhyuk-ah, mianhae, weekend ini kita tidak bisa pergi ke taman bermain bersama-sama karena Leo mendadak ada pekerjaan yang mengharuskannya untuk pergi ke luar kota weekend ini," ucap Hakyeon dengan raut wajah menyesal. "Aku akan sangat kerepotan kalau tidak ada Leo," sambungnya.

"Gwenchana, kan masih ada waktu lain."

Hakyeon hari ini mengantar dan menunggui Ken dengan membawa Ravi – anak keduanya – yang kini sedang bermain game angry birds dengan ipad eomma-nya.

"Hyukkie dan Hongbin tidak apa-apa kau tinggal?" tanyaku. Aku sedikit heran bagaimana bisa Hakyeon menunggui Ken bersekolah selama berjam-jam dengan tenang padahal ia meninggalkan anak-anaknya yang lain di rumah. Sejak Hyunsik lahir aku tidak pernah sedetikpun terpisah darinya, ia selalu ikut bersamaku kapanpun dan kemanapun.

"Hyukkie dan Binnie sudah biasa aku tinggal. Kan ada kedua orang haelmoni mereka di rumah, hanya saja tadi Ravi dan Binnie sedikit bertengkar jadi aku mengajak Ravi," jawabnya sambil melirik ke arah Ravi yang tampak sangat sibuk dengan mainannya.

Dulu, aku pikir setelah aku memiliki anak maka eomma atau mertua-ku akan membatu menjaga anakku seperti yang dilakukan orang tua Neo, tapi ternyata dugaanku salah, eomma-ku tidak mau mengakui anakku sebagai cucunya karena ia adalah anak yang tidak sah, dan aku tidak memiliki seorang mertua. Jadilah aku harus mengurus anakku seorang diri dua puluh empat jam sehari, tujuh hari dalam seminggu, dua belas bulan dalam setahun.

"Semua anak-anakmu hanya berjarak satu tahun usianya eoh?"

Hakyeon mengangguk sambil tersenyum seperti biasa – senyum yang selalu ia tampilkan. "Ne, semuanya hanya berjarak satu tahun. Sebenarnya Leo menginginkan tiga orang anak, perempuan, perempuan, dan laki-laki, tapi nyatanya anak kami laki-laki semua."

"Tidak berencana membuat anak kelima eoh? Siapa tau yang selanjutnya perempuan."

"Operasi caesar kan hanya boleh dilakukan maksimal empat kali," jawabnya masih dengan senyum manisnya.

"Oo iya… Kau juga melahirkan dengan operasi caesar?"

"Hu um, kita kan sama."

"Kau tidak takut operasi caesar hingga empat kali?"

Aku ingat benar kalau rasa sakitnya sangat terasa dan bekas lukanya tidak sembuh-sembuh hingga memakan waktu lebih dari dua bulan. Jadi aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Hakyeon menjalani operasi itu setiap satu tahun sekali selama empat tahun berturut-turut.

"Sebenarnya iya, tapi aku beruntung mempunyai Leo yang selalu menemani menjalani masa-masa kehamilanku, mendampingiku saat melahirkan, dan mengasuh anak-anak kami bersama-sama."

Aku mengangguk paham. Pasti rasanya tidak sesakit yang kualami jika ada seseorang – suami – yang mendampingi dan mensupport saat melahirkan. Saat aku melahirkan bukan hanya rasa sakit secara fisik yang kurasakan, tapi hatiku juga sakit. Pasti berbeda rasanya jika saat aku membuka mata setelah sadar dari obat tidur yang diberikan – disamping obat bius – ada seorang suami yang setia menunggui di sampingku, menggenggam tanganku, dan membisikkan ucapan terima kasih serta pernyataan cinta di samping telingaku. Juga pasti berbeda rasanya jika saat aku lapar ada seseorang yang menyuapiku makanan, mengambilkan aku minum ketika aku merasa haus, membantuku mengubah posisi tidur ketika aku mulai merasa pegal, menuntunku untuk bisa berdiri dan berjalan untuk pertama kalinya setelah menjalani operasi. Sayangnya aku harus melewatinya semua sendiri, tidak sepenuhnya sendiri melainkan bersama eomma-ku, tapi eomma tetap tidak bisa mengisi keksosongan yang diakibatkan tidak adanya sosok seorang suami di sampingku. Apalagi mengingat yang lainnya walaupun sudah didampingi oleh suaminya, eomma-nya juga tetap ada kan?

.

.

.

"Hakyeon dimana?" tanya Leo yang entah sejak kapan sudah ebrada di belakangku sambil menggendong seorang anak yang sangat tampan – Binnie, anak ketiga Leo dan Hakyeon.

"Sedang keluar sebentar, tadi Ravi merengek minta balon, mungkin sebentar lagi mereka kembali," jawabku.

Leo hanya mengangguk kecil kemudian mendudukkan Binnie di sampingku, anak itu manis sekali.

"Aaaa! Eomma! Appa! Binnie juga mau balon!" teriak Binnie ketika melihat dari kejauhan Hakyeon dan Ravi berjalan sambil membawa empat buah balon, satu berwarna kuning dengan bentuk Spongebob, satu berwarna biru dengan bentuk Doraemon, satu berwarna putih-hitam dengan bentuk sapi, dan satu lagi berwarna merah dengan bentuk spiderman. Rupanya Hakyeon membeli empat buah karena anaknya ada empat orang, benar-benar eomma yang adil.

"Sabar, eomma dan Ravi sedang berjalan kesini," ucap Leo menenangkan anaknya yang paling tampan tersebut.

"Binnie, ini buat Binnie." Ravi menyerahkan balon yang berbentuk sapi pada Binnie namun bukan merenimanya namja kecil itu malah menggeleng sambil menyembunyikan tangannya di balik punggung. "Binnie maunya yang doraemon."

"Yang doraemon punya Ravi, Binnie yang sapi aja." Ravi menjauhkan balon berbentuk Doraemon di tangan kirinya dari Binnie yang terus memandangi balon berwarna biru tersebut.

"Binnie gak suka sapi," tolaknya.

Sebelum kedua anaknya itu kembali bertengkar Hakyeon menengahi mereka. "Kalau Binnie tidak suka sapi, Binnie yang spongebob aja ne, atau mau yang spiderman?" tawar Hakyeon sambil membawa balon kuning di tangan kanannya dan balon merah di tangan kirinya. "Binnie pilih yang mana?"

"Binnie mau yang itu!" Ia menunjuk balon doraemon yang dipegang Ravi.

"Ravi, pinjamkan sebentar pada dongsaeng-mu ne, sebentar saja," Hakyeon membujuk Ravi agar meminjamkan doraemonnya pada Binnie namun bocah berusia tiga tahun tersebut menggeleng kemudian berlari sebelum balonnya direbut oleh Binnie yang sudah turun dari kursi dan siap merebut balon yang diincarnya tersebut dari tangan Ravi.

Karena berlari sambil melihat ke arah belakang Ravi tidak melihat ada sebuah batu di depannya, kakinya terkantuk pada batu tersebut dan ia terjatuh dengan muka yang menyentuh tanah.

"Uwaaaa…. Eommaaa!"

Hakyeon meletakkan dua balon yang dipegangnya kemudian menghampiri Ravi yang masih belum bangkit.

"Uljima," ucapnya lembut sambil mengangkat tubuh Ravi dan membawa bocah itu ke dalam gendongannya. "Mana yang sakit eoh?"

Ravi menunjuk kedua lututnya yang terluka dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Uh, berdarah ya, ayo kita bersihkan dan obati lukanya." Setelah itu Hakyeon membawa Ravi pergi ke arah selatan, ke ruang kesehatan mungkin.

Hongbin yang tadi sudah hampir menangis karena Ravi membawa lari balon doraeom yang diingininya kini hanya terdiam memandangi balon berwarna biru yang kini terlantar karena Ravi sudah tidak mempedulikannya lagi.

"Mau appa ambilkan eoh?" tanya Leo seolah mengerti apa yang diinginkan anaknya.

Hongbin mengangguk kecil dan Leo segera mengambilkan balon itu untuk Hongbin.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum menyaksikan semuanya itu.

**TBC**

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Siang ini aku membawa Changseob ke rumahku seperti yang diminta Eunkwang pagi tadi, untung Changseob anak yang baik jadi aku tidak kerepotan dibuatnya.

"Hyunsik temani Changseob hyung bermain dulu ne, eomma akan masak untuk kalian."

Hyunsik mengangguk kemudian menghampiri Changseob yang sudah lebih dulu duduk di sofa sambil memainkan sebuah mobil-mobilan.

Aku memasak ayam sebagai menu makan siang kami.

"Makanannya sudah siap!" Aku meletakkan tiga buah piring berisi nasi dan satu buah piring berisi ayam di sebuah meja.

Hyunsik dan Changseob meninggalkan mainan mereka dan berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci tangan, tak berapa lama kemudian mereka kembali dan langsung mulai makan. Tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini Hyunsik makan dengan sangat lahap, begitupun dengan Changseob. Rupanya kalau makan berdua mereka lebih bersemangat.

.

.

.

Seharian ini juga Hyunsik menjadi anak yang sangat manis, tidur malamnya pun lebih mudah dari biasanya, mungkin karena ada Changseob disini. Kini mereka berdua telah tertidur dengan tenang.

Aku melirik ke arah jam dinding yang menempel di dinding, sudah jam setengah delapan malam. Sepertinya Eunkwang lupa menjemput Changseob.

.

.

.

Ting tong…. Ting tong…

Bel berbunyi dua kali, memaksaku yang sudah hampir terlelap di atas sofa untuk bangun dan membukakan pintu, namun sebelumnya terlebih dahulu aku melihat siapa yang datang melalui intercom. Sesuai dugaanku, Eunkwang. Bisa kutebak ia pasti langsung kesini setelah dari kantornya, ia masih memakai celana panjang dan kemeja serta dasi yang tadi pagi, namun sudah lusuh dan basah oleh keringat.

"Mianhae, aku terlambat. Tadi ada kesalahan teknis dan aku baru bisa pulang." Ia meminta maaf sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Gwenchanayo," jawabku sambil tersenyum, "tapi Changseob sudah tertidur."

"Biar aku angkat saja."

"Araseo."

Aku mendahului Eunkwang yang sedang membuka sepatunya menuju ke kamar. Changseob dan Hyunsik tidur dengan posisi saling berhadapan. Wajah mereka terlihat polos sekali saat tertidur.

Eunkwang mendekat dan meletakkan kedua tangannay di belakang tengkuk dan lutut Changseob, hendak menggendongnya, namun namja kecil tersebut mengguling ke kanan sehingga kini ia tertidur dengan posisi tengkurap.

Aku terkekeh geli melihatnya. "Mungkin Changseob tidak mau dipindahkan, sudah tidak apa-apa biar dia tidur disini malam ini."

Eunkwang menggaruk tengkuknya. "Tapi besok pagi kan dia harus sekolah juga."

"Kau lupa? Besok adalah hari Sabtu dan sekolah libur."

"Ah iya… Tapi apa tidak merepotkanmu?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak. Hyunsik juga senang kok kalau ada Changseob disini."

"Araseo, kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu ne, besok pagi aku akan kesini lagi. Gomawo."

.

.

.

Aku telah selesai memandikan Hyunsik dan Changseob saat Eunkwang datang untuk menjemput Changseob kembali, namun sepertinya Changseob enggan berpisah dengan Hyunsik, begitupun dengan Hyunsik yang enggan berpisah dengan Changseob.

"Changseob mau disini saja bersama Hyunsik, appa," tolaknya saat Eunkwang terus memaksa Changseob pulang.

"Hyunsik juga masih mau main sama Changseob hyung, ahjussi," Hyunsik juga tidak mengijinkan Changseob untuk pulang.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini Hyunsik yang main ke rumah Changseob hyung? Nanti kita main sepakbola, belajar naik sepeda, dan makan semangka sama-sama," Eunkwang menawari Hyunsik untuk gantian main ke rumah Changseob.

Sontak kedua bola mata Hyunsik berbinar mendengarnya. "Mau… Mau… Hyunsik mau ikut ke rumah Changseob hyung."

Changseob pun mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi kalian belum minta ijin padaku," aku mengingatkan mereka.

Eunkwang tersenyum lucu. "Hehehe… Mianhae… Lee Minhyuk-ssi, bolehkah hari ini saya membawa Lee Hyunsik-ssi ke rumah saya?"

"Hahaha… Tidak perlu seformal itu." Kini aku berjongkok, menyamakan tinggi badanku dengan tinggi Hyunsik. "Kau belum minta ijin pada eomma."

"Eh?" Hyunsik tampak sedikit kebingungan dan aku memakhluminya, ini kali pertama ia akan pergi berpisah dariku – walaupun hanya sebentar – jadi ini juga pertama kalinya ia harus meminta ijin padaku.

"Kau harus bertanya pada eomma, 'eomma, bolehkah hari ini Hyunsik main ke rumah Changseob hyung?'. Begitu…" Aku memberi contoh padanya.

Hyunsik mengangguk, tanda mengerti. "Eomma, bolehkah hari ini Hyunsik main ke rumah Changseob hyung?" ia menirukan kata-kataku tadi.

"Boleh, chagi. Tapi jangan nakal ne."

.

.

.

Ini kali pertama dalam empat tahun belakangan ini aku terpisah dari Hyunsik. Sebenarnya aku khawatir padanya, namun disisi lain aku juga senang. Merasa bebas karena selama ini aku kemana-mana selalu bersama Hyunsik dan terus menjaganya, maka dari itu aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, aku akan berjalan-jalan selagi Hyunsik belum pulang.

Karena bingung mau kemana akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar pusat pertokoan saja. Rasanya sungguh sangat berbeda, kali ini aku bisa berjalan cepat tanpa beban, biasanya aku harus berjalan lambat sambil menggandeng Hyunsik agar ia tidak terjatuh atau menggendongnya kalau mau berjalan cepat. Bukannya aku tidak suka akan hal itu, tapi kan ada kalanya aku ingin seperti ini. Mungkin karena pada sebenarnya aku adalah seorang namja, dan tugas seorang namja seharusnya bukan mengasuh anak seperti ini, apalagi seorang diri. Aku tidak mengeluh, tidak, aku hanya menikmati kesempatan ini.

.

.

.

Seperti janjinya, jam lima sore Eunkwang mengatarkan Hyunsik pulang dalam keadaan yang sudah rapi, bersih, dan wangi.

"Eomma, tadi aku, Changseob, dan Kwang-appa mandi bersama di public bathhouse, Kwang-appa juga membantu menggosok punggung kami," ceritanya.

"Kwang-appa?" aku mengernyitkan dahi mendengar sebutan itu. Aku tau yang dimaksudnya adalah Eunkwang, tapi mengapa Hyunsik memanggilnya Kwang-appa?

Hyunsik mengangguk. "Karena aku tidak mempunyai appa, Kwang-appa menyuruhku menganggapnya appa-ku."

Hatiku sakit mendengarnya, tidak seharusnya ia seperti ini jika aku bisa bertindak lebih jauh saat itu, namun penyesalan tidak akan ada gunanya karena semuanya telah terjadi.

"Lalu, tadi Hyunsik bermain apa saja disana?" tanyaku mencoba melupakan hal itu.

"Main sepakbola, trus pasang-pasang puzzle, makan semangka, terus mandi."

Selanjutnya Hyunsik terus menceritakan kegiatan apa saja yang dilakukannya bersama Changseob dan Eunkwang seharian ini.

.

.

.

Hari Senin kembali datang dan aku kembali mengantar dan menunggui Hyunsik bersekolah. Karena menurut Hyunsik setiap harinya Changseob selalu tidak membawa bekal makanan dan minuman maka pagi ini aku menyiapkan dua buah kotak bekal berisi sosis yang kupotong-potong sedemikian rupa menjadi bentuk bunga, bintang, bulan, dan juga matahari, satu untuk Hyunsik dan satu untuk Changseob.

"Changseob hyung! Ini untukmu." Hyunsik memberikan salah satu kotak bekal berbentuk kodok yang dibawanya pada Changseob begitu memasukki kelas.

"Gomawo, Hyunsik-ah." Changseob tersenyum senang kemudian berlari-lari kecil menuju ke kotak loker yang berada di depan kelas, meletakkannya di kotak paling atas yang berwarna biru.

Seseorang menepuk pundakku dari arah belakang, memaksaku untuk berhenti memperhatikan mereka dan menoleh ke belakang. Eunkwang.

"Mianhae, tapi siang ini aku harus pergi untuk survei lokasi, jadi siang ini Changseob pulang denganmu lagi ne, nanti sore aku jemput. Aku pastikan hari ini tidak terlambat lagi."

Aku tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

"Ani… Justru aku senang Hyunsik punya teman bermain sekarang."

Eunkwang menyerahkan sebuah kantong plastik berwarna hijau padaku. "Ini pakaian yang kemarin-kemarin dipinjam Changseob, aku sudah mencucinya, tapi maaf kalau tidak terlalu bersih karena aku menggunakan mesin cuci."

Aku menerimanya. "Gwenchana, aku juga menggunakan mesin cuci kok. Oh iya, baju yang kemarin dipakai Hyunsik, maaf aku belum sempat mencucinya."

Ia mengangguk paham. "Tidak usah dipikirkan. Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ne, annyeong…"

.

.

.

Seperti inilah setiap harinya, sepulang sekolah Changseob ikut bersamaku dan Hyunsik kemudian sorenya – sepulang dari kantor – Eunkwang baru menjemputnya, sedangkan hari Sabtu dan Minggu gantian Hyunsik yang bermain ke rumah Changseob, terkadang sepulang sekolah Ken dan Hakyeon ikut bersamaku. Rutinitas seperti ini sudah berjalan selama sekitar dua bulan dan kami pun menjadi semakin dekat. Tidak hanya Hyunsik yang memanggil Eunkwang dengan panggilan 'Kwang-appa' namun Changseob juga memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Min-eomma' karena ternyata Changseob juga sudah tidak memiliki eomma, jadi kami saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Hari ini adalah hari Minggu dan rencanya hari ini kami – aku, Eunkwang, Hyunsik, dan juga Changseob – akan pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan, membeli pakaian untuk anak-anak kami karena baik aku maupun Eunkwang ternyata sama-sama sudah lama tidak membelikan anak kami pakaian dan sebagian besar pakaian mereka sudah kekecilan.

Aku dan Hyunsik tengah berdiri di depan gedung apartemen, menunggu Eunkwang menjemput kami.

Tak lama kemudian mobil Eunkwang datang dan kami segera menuju ke pusat perbelanjaan yang telah kami tentukan.

Hyunsik dan Changseob cukup antusias dengan acara belanja kali ini, mereka juga ikut memilih pakaian yang mana saja yang akan dibeli, dan sebagian besar pakaian yang mereka pilih itu sama, hanya berbeda warna dan ukurannya saja.

"Eomma… Es krim." Hyunsik menarik-narik tanganku sambil menunjuk sebuah kedai es krim yang berada di dekat eskalator.

"Changseob juga mau es krim, eomma." Changseob ikut menarik tanganku yang lain.

"Sebentar, tunggu appa ne."

Hyunsik dan Changseob menangguk kemudian melepaskan kedua tanganku yang tadi mereka tarik. Eunkwang sedang ke toilet dan aku khawatir kalau kami pergi membeli es krim akan kebingungan mencari kami.

"Hyunsik! Changseob hyung!"

Hyunsik dan Changseob yang merasa namanya dipanggil segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara, mencari siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Ken!" seru mereka bersamaan.

Seorang anak berrambut hitam berlari mendekat kami.

Rupanya Hakyeon, Leo, Ken, Ravi, Binnie, dan Hyuk juga sedang berada disini.

"Ken mau es krim?" pertama-tama Hyunsik langsung menawari Ken es krim.

"Es krim?" tanya Ken sedikti bingung karena tidak melihat Hyunsik dan Changseob membawa es krim. "Mana es krimmnya?"

"Nanti kita beli disana setelah Kwang-appa kembali dari toilet," jawab Hyunsik sambil menunjuk ke kedai es krim tadi.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Eunkwang kembali dan kami bersepuluh langsung menuju ke kedai es krim yang dimaksud Hyunsik.

Aku merasakan bau yang tidak sedap menusuk hidungku, tapi aku yakin bukan berasal dari es krim di hadapan kami saat ini. Aku menoleh ke kanan kiri dan berakhir pada seorang bayi yang sedang terduduk dengan ekspresi aneh(?) di dalam kereta bayinya.

"Hakyeon-ah, Hyukkie…" Aku menunjuk ke arah Hyukkie.

"Hyukkie waeyo? Oh… Aigoo…." Hakyeon langsung mengerti apa yang kumaksud ketika mencium bau tidak sedap yang berasal dari kereta bayi Hyukkie tersebut.

"Minhyuk-ah, aku titip Ken, Binnie, dan Ravi sebentar," setelah menitipkan anak-anaknya yang lain padaku Hakyeon dan Leo segera bergegas menuju ke nursing room yang berada tak jauh dari sini.

Aku jadi teringat masa-masa saat Hyunsik masih bayi dan betapa kerepotannya aku harus mengurusnya seorang diri. Bahkan saat sedang pergi ke tempat umum seperti ini, beruntung kalau ada private nursing room seperti di tempat ini, kalau hanya ada baby room yang berupa sebuah ruangan besar yang harus dipakai bersama ibu-ibu dan bayi-bayi yang lain, tentu saja aku tidak boleh masuk karena walaupun aku adalah seorang eomma dan membawa bayi yang butuh diganti popoknya tau dibuatkan susu namun aku tetaplah seorang namja yang tidak boleh masuk ke ruangan dimana di dalamnya ada yeoja-yeoja yang sedang menyusui anaknya. Jadilah aku harus menggantikan popok atau membuatkan susu untuk Hyukkie di kamar mandi pria, sungguh merepotkan. Belum lagi pertanyaan yang selalu dilontarkan orang-orang ketika melihatku kerepotan mengurus aegya-ku seorang diri, "dimana istrimu?" itu pertanyaan yang paling sering kudengar selama empat tahun belakangan ini.

"Eomma, eomma mau yang rasa apa?" pertanyaan Hyunsik membuyarkan lamunaknku. "Hyunsik mau yang rasa cokelat."

Aku melirik ke dalam lemari pendingin es berlapis kaca di hadapanku. "Vanila-chocochips satu, cokelat satu," pesanku pada yeoja penjaga es krim tersebut.

"Appa, Seobbie juga mau yang cokelat seperti Hyunsik."

"Ravi mau yang rasa durian."

"Ken mau rasa stoberi."

"Cokelat dua lagi, durian satu, stoberi satu," pesan Eunkwang.

Aku mengerutkan keningku, sepertinya ada yang kurang. Aku mengamati anak-anak di belakangku dan….

Binnie tidak ada!

"Binnie! Eunkwang, Binnie menghilang."

Eunkwang sepertinya juga baru menyadari kalau Binnie menghilang. "Eh? Binnie dimana? Apa tadi dia ikut dengan appa dan eomma?" tanyanya pada Ken dan Ravi.

Ravi menggeleng ragu. "Molla."

"Binnie hilang?! Artwork kita hilang? Ottokaji?" Ken membulatkan kedua matanya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi.

"Eunkwang, aku titip anak-anak sebentar, aku akan mencari Binnie," pesanku pada Eunkwang agar ia menjaga Changseob, Hyunsik, Ken, dan Ravi sementara aku mencari Binnie yang menghilang begitu saja.

Aku berlari ke sembarang arah sambil menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, berharap segera menemukan sosok bocah tampan tersebut. Aku melongok ke setiap toko yang ada dan mencarinya diantara baju-baju yang tergantung, siapa tau dia bersembunyi di tengah-tengahnya.

Sudah lebih dari setengah jam aku mencarinya tapi Binnie belum juga kutemukan, aku yakin Binnie pasti tidak pergi jauh karena dia baru berusia dua tahun dan belum kuat berjalan jauh. Aku akan merasa sangat bersalah pada Hakyeon jika artworknya benar-benar hilang. Tidak, Binnie pasti ketemu, Binnie tidak akan hilang, aku memberi sugesti pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku pasti akan menemukannya.

Aku mengluarkan smartphone-ku dari dalam saku, menilik siapa tau Eunkwang menelpon untuk memberi tahu bahwa Binnie telah kembali, namun ternyata tidak, sama sekali tidak ada pesan maupun panggilan masuk.

Setelah mencari-cari di semua toko pakaian dan tetap tidak menemukannya akhirnya aku berbelok ke sebuah toko buku – satu-satunya toko yang belum kumasuki – berharap Binnie ada di dalam karena ia tidak mungkin naik atau turun ke lantai lain.

Kebetulan sekali suasana toko buku ini sedang lenggang, jadi aku bisa mencari dengan mudah dan cepat.

Yap! Aku menemukannya sedang duduk sambil memegangi sebuah buku diantara dua buah rak tinggi yang mengapitnya.

"Binnie, sedang apa disini eoh?" tanyaku sambil berusaha menggendongnya, namun ia meronta, menolak untuk kuangkat.

"Ayo kita kembali, kita makan es krim," bujukku.

Binnie menggeleng dan menendang-nendangkan kakinya tanpa melepaskan buku yang dipegangnya dan saat aku berusaha untuk mengambil buku tersebut ia malah menangis.

"Huwaaa… Aaaa… Eomma…."

Tangisan Binnie membuatku panik, bagaimana tidak, ini di tempat umum, aku mendekatinya dan ia tiba-tiba menangis, aku bisa dikira penculik kalau begini.

"Binnie, bukunya dikembalikan ne, kita makan es krim saja."

Setiap kali aku menyentuh buku itu Binnie menangis semakin kencang, membuat mata orang-orang di sekitar kami melihatku dengan tatapan penuh curiga seolah aku ini benar-benar akan menculik Binnie.

Karena Binnie tidak juga berhenti menangis aku akhirnya mencoba untuk menghubungi Hakyeon.

"Yeoboseyo… Hakyeon-ah…"

"….."

"Ne, aku sudah menemukan Binnie…"

"….."

"Di toko buku, cepat kesini ne, Binnie menangis."

"….."

"Araseo."

Aku memutuskan sambungan telepon setelah Hakyeon bilang kalau dia akan segera kesini.

"Binnie, uljima, eomma akan segera kesini."

Tak lama kemudian Hakyeon datang dengan membawa Ravi di dalam gendongannya. Aku melambaikan tangan padanya agar ia mengetahui keberadaan kami.

"Binnie, sedang apa disitu eoh? Kami mencarimu." Hakyeon menurunkan Ravi dari gendongannya dan mendekati Binnie yang masih saja duduk sambil menggenggam buku itu dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

"Bukunya dikembalikan lalu kita makan…" Belum sempat Hakyeon menyelesaikan kalimatnya Binnie sudah menangis.

"Kau mau beli buku eoh?"

Binnie mengangguk lucu.

"Kalau begitu buku ini dikembalikan dulu lalu kita beli buku meng…" Lagi-lagi suara tangisan Binnie memotong kalimat eommanya.

Kini Binnie mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi membelakangi kami, demi menyelamatkan buku di dalam genggamannya.

"Ya sudah, kalau kau mau buku ini ayo kita bayar di kasir," Hakyeon mengalah kemudian mengangkat tubuh Binnie dan berjalan ke kasir untuk membayar buku itu.

Buku biografi Park Hyosin, penyanyi legendaris itu. Bagaimana bisa bocah berusia dua tahun sudah menjadi fans Park Hyosin?

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Gomawo buat yang uda review ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Setelah Hakyeon, Leo, serta keempat orang anak mereka pulang terlebih dahulu karena Ravi mulai rewel dan meminta pulang, kami berempat – aku, Eunkwang, Hyunsik, dan Changseob – kemudian menghabiskan waktu di taman bermain, lalu makan di restoran seafood, dan shopping lagi, sampai mall sudah hampir tutup dan kami diusir secara halus barulah kami pulang.

Saat ini kami telah berada di dalam mobil, dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Eomma, Kwang-appa, Hyunsik senang sekali hari ini. Pertama kalinya Hyunsik bisa jalan-jalan sama eomma, appa, dan juga hyung. Biasanya Hyunsik hanya berdua sama eomma, Hyunsik kesepian, Hyunsik maunya seperti ini terus."

"Seobbie juga, appa, eomma," tambah Changseob yang duduk bersama Hyunsik di jok belakang.

Aku membuang pandanganku ke arah luar jendela sementar Eunkwang yang mengemudikan mobil hanya fokus pada jalanan di depannya. Suasana menjadi sangat canggung karena pernyataan kedua bocah tersebut. Apalagi setelah Changseob kembali mengeluarkan suaranya, "Changseob ingin seperti Ken. Mempunyai appa, eomma, dan banyak dongsaeng yang bisa menemani Seobbie bermain bersama-sama."

"Ne, eomma, Kwang-appa, Hyunsik juga mau punya dongsaeng seperti Ken," Hyunsik menyetuji ucapan Changseob sebelumnya.

Anak-anak ini malah meminta adik padaku dan Eunkwang yang jelas-jelas tidak memiliki hubungan spesial.

Suasana menjadi hening selama beberapa saat hingga Eunkwang membuka mulutnya, menanggapi 'permintaan' dari kedua orang anak itu, "kalian mau adik berapa eoh?"

Hyunsik dan Changseob terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan namja di sampingku ini.

"Lima, appa," jawab Changseob setelah selesai berpikir.

"Tujuh appa," kini Hyunsik yang menjawab.

Aku menoleh ke arah belakang, tempat dimana kedua bocah tersebut duduk. "Banyak sekali eoh? Mobilnya tidak cukup kalau sebanyak itu."

"Cukupnya berapa?" tanya Changseob.

"Satu saja," jawabku. Benar kan? Mobil sedan hanya bisa diisi oleh lima orang saja sementara kami sudah berempat, jadi cuma bisa ditambah satu orang sajah. Eh?! Aku kok jadi seperti aku akan mengabulkan permintaan mereka untuk mendapat dongsaeng sih?

"Dua ne eomma, satu namja, satu lagi yeoja," Hyunsik menego.

"Ne eomma, biar ada yeoja di dalam rumah kita," Changseob mendukung Hyunsik.

Rumah kita? Memangnya kita semua akan tinggal serumah ya? Arah pembicaraan kali ini semakin jauhs aja.

Kulirik namja tampan mantan ulzzang yang berada di sampingku ini, ia kemudian balas melirikku dengan tatapan mata yang sedikit 'nakal', mungkin.

"Bagaimana, eomma? Satu atau dua? Kan anak kita masih kecil-kecil, jadi sepertinya jok belakang masih bisa untuk dua orang lagi, atau bahkan tiga, empat juga sepertinya masih bisa," ucap Eunkwang dengan senyum 'aneh'nya.

"Jinja? Tapi Hyunsik tetap mau dua saja, satu namja satunya yeoja."

Changseob yang merasa sependapat dengan Hyunsik hanya mengangguk setuju.

"Araseo, akan secepatnya appa buatkan dongsaeng untuk kalian, sabar ne," jawab Eunkwang dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Sementara aku kembali membuang muka menatap jalanan yang kami lalui lewat jendela di samping kananku.

.

.

.

Kupeluk tubuh Hyunsik yang telah tertidur di sampingku.

Entah mengapa aku teringat kembali akan permintaan Hyunsik yang sudah diucapkannya entah untuk yang keberapa kali. Bagaimana caraku menjelaskannya bahwa aku tidak bisa memberikannya seorang adik? Aku merasa sangat bersalah kepadanya, bersalah karena telah melahirkan dan membesarkannya dalam keadaan yang seperti ini, tidak memiliki appa dan keluarga lainnya selain aku. Walaupun sekarang ia memiliki Eunkwang yang dianggapnya sebagai 'apppa' namun tetap saja berbeda. Ia membutuhkan sosok appa-nya yang sebenarnya.

"Mianhae…," bisikku lirih.

.

.

.

"Eomma, capek…," keluh Hyunsik setelah berjalan cukup jauh.

Kubungkukkan tubuhku lalu mengangkat Hyunsik, aku akan menggendongnya hingga sampai di gerbang sekolah nanti.

Setelah berjalan selama beberapa menit akhirnya kami tiba di gerbang sekolah Hyunsik, suasana masih cukup sepi, sepertinya kami datang terlalu pagi.

Aku menurunkan Hyunsik dari gendonganku tepta di depan gerbang.

"Ken sama Changseob hyung belum datang eomma." Hyunsik terlihat sedih karena kedua orang sahabat baiknya belum tiba.

"Tunggu sebentar ne, sepertinya kita yang kepagian."

Karena di dalam pun belum ada orang, maka kami menunggu di depan gerbang yang sudah terbuka lebar ini.

Sebuah mobil audi merah berhenti tepat di depan gerbang, hanya beberapa meter jaraknya dari tempat kami berdiri saat ini. Dari dalamnya keluar sosok yeoja cantik yang kami temui setiap harinya – kecuali Sabtu dan Minggu, Hyolyn songsaengnim.

Pandangaku beralih pada sosok namja yang berada di balik kemudi, aku merasa wajah namja itu sangat familiar. Setelah mengamatinya dengan seksama selama beberapa detik aku tersentak menyadari siapa namja itu. Appa Hyunsik, ia adalah ayah biologis Hyunsik yang empat tahun belakangan ini menghilang.

"Selamat pagi, Hyunsik-ah," Hyolyn songsaengnim menyapa Hyunsik setelah melambaikan tangan pada namja yang mengantarnya tadi.

"Selamat pagi, Hyolyn songsaengnim," balas Hyunsik sambil membungkukkan badan.

Aku masih ragu apakah harus menghampirinya atau tetap disini dan berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya saja, namun disaat aku masih berpikir mobil itu perlahan bergerak, menjauh, dan menghilang di tikungan. Aku telah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

Tapi mengingat fakta bahwa ia kesini untuk mengatar Hyolyn songsaengnim, aku dapat mengambil beberapa kesimpulan:

Pertama, aku bisa dengan mudah bertemu dengannya setiap hari jika aku berangkat awal seperti pagi ini, karena mungkin dia mengantar Hyolyn songsaengnim kesini setiap harinya, atau bahkan menjemputnya juga sepulang sekolah? Aku tidak pernah tau bagaiaman Hyolyn songsaengnim pulang karena aku dan Hakyeon selalu pulang lebih dahulu darinya.

Kedua, ia telah memiliki dan dimiliki Hyolyn songsaengnim. Jadi bertemu dan berbicara dengannya pun sepertinya tidak berguna, malah akan membuat hatiku semakin terluka.

Ketiga, alasannya meninggalkanku bukan sekedar alasan. Ia meninggalkanku dengan alasan ingin menikah dengan yeoja, bukan namja, dan benar saja sekarang ia bersama seorang yeoja.

Keempat, ia sudah tidak mengenaliku dan Hyunsik. Pandangan kami sempat bertemu selama beberapa detik tadi, tapi ia tidak bereaksi sama sekali.

.

.

.

Bertemu dengan appa Hyunsik pagi tadi, ditambah melihat kebahagiaan keluarga sahabatku, Hakyeon yang kebetulan hari ini menunggui Ken bersama suami, anak-anak, dan eomma-nya, membuatku semakin sakit dan iri. Aku ingin memiliki keluarga seperti mereka, tapi apakah mungkin? Apa mungkin aku bisa menikah dan memiliki keluarga yang bahagia sedangkan saat ini keadaanku seperti ini? Apa masih ada namja atau yeoja yang mau denganku?

Sedari tadi aku hanya duduk di bangku paling ujung di koridor kelas Hyunsik sambil menyandarkan kepala ke tembok. Terkadang aku ingin berlari, berlari dari semua kenyataan pahit ini, berlari dari fakta bahwa kini hidupku sudah tidak normal lagi, dibawah normal tepatnya. Namun jika aku pergi, bagaimana dengan Hyunsik? Hanya satu hal itu yang membuatku tetap bertahan disini.

Kualihkan padanganku yang sedari tadi hanya menatap pohon ke arah Hakyeon dan anak-anaknya yang berada di dekat pintu kelas yang kini tertutup.

Hakyeon sedang memberikan susu pada anak bungsunya, Hyukkie.

Leo – suami Hakyeon – sedang bercerita pada Binnie yang duduk di pangkuannya.

Seorang namja lain yang memiliki wajah mirip dengan Hakyeon – eomma Hakyeon sepertinya – sedang berlari-lari mengejar Ravi yang terus menghindar ketika akan disuapi.

Aku ingin memiliki keluarga seperti mereka…

.

.

.

"Jogiyo…Apa aku bisa…," ucapan namja itu terputus ketika aku membalikkan tubuhku. Sepertinya tadi ia tidak menyadari siapa aku karena posisiku yang membelakanginya. "Minhyuk-ah…" Rupanya ia masih mengenaliku. Ya, namja itu adalah appa Hyunsik yang kulihat tadi pagi, dan sekarang – siang ini – entah mengapa ia ada disini padahal belum mendekati jam pulang sekolah kalau ia mau mejemput Hyolyn songsaengnim.

Aku terdiam, tidak mampu dan tidak tau harus berkata apa kepada namja di hadapaknku ini, padahal sebelumnya aku selalu membayangkan ia datang dan aku akan menceritakan serta membicarakan banyak hal padanya, namun saat hal itu menjadi kenyataan aku justru membisu seribu bahasa, begitupun dengannya.

"Mianhae," ucapnya singkat kemudian ia berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju keluar gerbang. Aku bisa melihat ia langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan berlalu begitu saja, seolah melupakan tujuan utamanya datang kesini.

"Nuguya?" tanya Eunkwang yang entah sejak kapan ada di sampingku.

"Eh?"

"Kau kenal dengannya?"

"Ani," bohongku.

Namun sepertinya Eunkwang tau kalau aku membohonginya, ia menatapku penuh selidik. "Gojimal."

Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat, berusaha mencari alasan.

"Ceritakan saja padaku." Ia mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sampingku. "Tidak baik menyimpan semuanya sendiri."

"Araseo, tapi tidak disini."

Dan akhirnya di dalam mobil Eunkwang aku menceritakan semuanya, untuk pertama kalinya aku menumpahkan seluruh isi hatiku dan semua yang selama ini mengganjal di benakku.

.

.

.

"Minhyuk-ah…"

Eunkwang membelai rambutku dengan posisi aku berada di dalam pelukannya sambil menangis.

"Sebentar lagi jam sekolah akan berakhir, kau mau anak-anak melihatmu sedih seperti ini?"

Kuangkat kepalaku menjauh dari dada Eunkwang yang sedari tadi kujadikan sandaran kepalaku, lalu kuhapus air mataku menggunakan tisu yang ada.

"Apa kau tak pernah berpikir untuk mengakhiri semua penderitaanmu ini?"

"Mengakhiri? Pergi dari dunia ini, begitu?"

Eunkwang menggeleng cepat. "Ehm, move on, maybe."

"Move on?" Aku mengernyitkan kening, bingung.

"Mencoba menjalin hubungan dengan namja lain."

"Umm…"

"Aku tau itu bukan hal yang mudah, tapi harus kuat." Eunkwang menepuk-nepuk pundakku, menyalurkan kekuatannya padaku.

.

.

.

Kututup laptop di pangkuanku setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku hari ini, ya pekerjaanku tidak mengharuskanku untuk selalu keluar rumah seperti Eunkwang, aku cukup menyelesaikan pekerjaanku melalui laptop ini, jadi aku bisa tidak perlu meninggalkan Hyunsik.

"Eomma, beli kue spongebob," Hyunsik menagih janjiku yang akan membelikannya kue berbentuk spongebob jika ia bisa menghafal nama-nama warna dalam dua bahasa.

"Hyunsik sudah hafal eoh?"

Malaikat kecilku(kami) mengangguk lucu. "Sudah eomma," jawabnya yakin.

"Eomma tes dulu ne, ayo Hyunsik duduk disini." Aku menepuk-nepuk tempat yang kosong di sampingku dan Hyunsik pun menurut, ia duduk di sampingku. Aku mengetesnya dengan karton warna-warni yang ia gunakan sebagai alat untuk menghafal dengan menutup bagian tulisannya dan benar, ia sudah hafal semuanya.

Sesuai janjiku sebelumnya, aku mengajaknya ke toko kue yang terletak tidak jauh dari apartemen kami untuk membeli sepotong kue kuning berbentuk spongebob.

"Ga-in noona, Hyunsik mau kue spongebob." Hyunsik kecil langsung memintanya pada Ga-in noona – yang walaupun lebih tua dariku tapi tidak mau dipanggil 'ahjumma' dengan alasan dia belum menikah.

"Ne, tunggu sebentar, chagi," ucap noona berrambut pendek yang selalu ramah pada anak-anak tersebut.

Aku dan Hyunsik menunggu sambil duduk di dekat jendela.

"Eomma, Hyunsik mau yeodongsaeng yang seperti boneka barbie," ucapnya tiba-tiba.

"Kalau begitu eomma belikan boneka barbie saja ne," jawabku. Siapa tau Hyunsik setuju untuk memiliki adik dalam bentuk boneka barbie saja, kan lebih mudah.

"Ani, Hyunsik maunya manusia yang seperti barbie, bukan barbie beneran," tolak Hyunsik sambil memandang ke luar jendela. "Seperti noona itu," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk ke luar.

Aku mengikuti arah telnjuk Hyunsik dan….

"Ah, kau ingin punya yeodongsaeng yang cantik seperti noona itu eoh?"

Rupanya bocah ini tertarik pada seorang yeoja berwajah cantik bak boneka barbie yang tengah berdiri di sebuah halte yang berada di seberang toko kue tempat kami berada saat ini.

Hyunsik memberikan sebuah anggukan sebagai jawaban.

"Araseo, akan eomma berikan Hyunsik dongsaeng yang cantik seperti noona tadi," janjiku walaupun aku sendiri tidak yakin akan sanggup memenuhinya.

.

.

.

Jarum jam terus berputar, hari-hari berlalu dengan sangat cepat, tak terasa satu tahun telah terlewati begitu saja. Aku bahkan baru menyadarinya saat membuka kalender dan mendapati hari ulang tahun Hyunsik tinggal dua hari lagi.

Selama satu tahun kebelakang ini aku mengalami banyak hal, setelah lima tahun sebelumnya aku hanya mengurung diri di rumah saja dan keluar satu dua kali dalam seminggu, satu tahun belakangan ini aku selalu keluar rumah untuk mengantar dan menunggui Hyunsik bersekolah. Aku juga mulai memiliki teman, walaupun aku hanya berteman dekat dengan Hakyeon dan Eunkwang saja, namun hal itu sangat mengubah hidupku. Juga setelah lima tahun aku kembali melihat namja itu, appa Hyunsik, walaupun hanya dua kali dan itu bukanlah pertemuan yang berarti. Dalam satu tahun belakangan ini juga Hyunsik terus merengek meminta adik, membuatku merasa stress karena secara tidak langsung hal itu mengingatkanku bahwa aku tidak memiliki pasangan untuk memberinya seorang adik.

Sungguh satu tahun yang luar biasa.

.

.

.

Karena hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Hyunsik, sama seperti yang orang tua murid lain lakukan saat anaknya berulang tahun, aku membawa sebuah kue ulang tahun ke sekolah Hyunsik untuk dimakan bersama-sama pada saat jam makan bersama sebentar lagi.

Umumnya para anak yang sedang berulang tahun ditunggui oleh kedua orang tuanya – appa dan eommanya – walaupun pada hari biasa hanya ditunggu oleh salah satunya saja, namun tidak untuk Hyunsik, di hari spesialnya pun ia hanya ditemani oleh eommanya, yaitu aku.

Hingga kini tiba saatnya untuk berfoto sebelum kue-nya dipotong dan dibagi-bagikan. Hyunsik sudah berfoto sendiri, sudah berfoto dengan Bora dan Hyolyn songsaengnim, sudah berfoto dengan Ken dan Changseob, juga sudah berfoto bersama semua teman sekelasnya, hanya tinggal foto bersama keluarga yang belum.

"Minhyuk-ah, sini aku yang ambil fotonya, kau berposelah bersama Hyunsik." Hakyeon merebut kamera yang berada di tanganku dan mendorong tubuhku untuk maju ke muda kelas, berfoto bersama Hyunsik.

Akhirnya hanya aku yang berfoto bersamanya sebagai perwakilan keluarga, karena appa-nya tidak ada disini.

Setelah sesi foto selesai, Bora songsaengnim memotong-motong kue tersebut dan Hyolyn songsaengnim bersama Hyunsik membagi-bagikannya pada anak-anak yang lain.

Melihat Hyolyn songsaengnim aku jadi teringat sesuatu. Sekitar dua bulan yang lalu eomma-ku berkunjung ke apartemen yang kutempati bersama Hyunsik dan ia memberiku suatu kabar tentang appa Hyunsik yang ternyata benar sudah beristrikan Hyolyn songsaengnim. Mereka sudah menikah lebih dari lima tahun yang lalu, tepatnya satu bulan sebelum aku melahirkan Hyunsik, namun hingga saat ini mereka belum memiliki anak. Mendengarnya membuat harapanku akan appa Hyunsik yang mungkin kembali sirna begitu saja, ia tidak mungkin kembali karena telah menikah, dengan seorang yeoja seperti yang ia katakan sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Kini aku dan Hyunsik sedang sibuk membuka kado-kado yang didapatnya tadi di sekolah, anakku ini tampak senang sekali dengan berbagai macam benda yang ia dapatkan.

Ting tong… Ting tong….

Bel berbunyi dua kali.

"Chagi, tunggu disini ne, eomma buka pintu sebentar," pamitku pada Hyunsik yang kini tengah asyik bermain dengan mobil-mobilan barunya.

Aku menengok intercom sebelum membukakan pintu, Hyolyn songsaengnim rupanya. Dalam hati aku menebak-nebak apa yang menjadi tujuannya datang kesini, apakah ada barangku atau Hyunsik yang tertinggal di sekolah tadi, atau apa?

CEKLEK!

Aku membuka pintu dan mendapati Hyolyn songsaengnim tidak sendiri, ia bersama namja itu, appa Hyunsik.

"Hyunsik… Dimana Hyunsik?" tanya namja itu.

Aku tak mampu menjawab apa-apa, yang bisa kulakukan hanya terdiam, menggeser sedikit tubuhku sehingga tidak menghalangi jalannya untuk masuk yang secara tidak langsung membiarkannya bertemu dengan Hyunsik. Aku memang selalu berharap namja itu akan datang suatu saat, namun bukan seperti ini yang kuinginkan. Aku ingin ia datang, meminta maaf, dan kembali pada kami, bukannya datang dengan istrinya seperti ini, membuatku semakin sakit.

"Minhyuk-ssi, mianhae…"

Kurasakan Hyolyn songsaengnim menepuk pelan pundakku dua kali kemudian memelukku, aku yakin benar saat ini Hyolyn songsaengnim sudah mengetahui semuanya.

"Minhyuk-ah…" Suara itu, suara namja itu, ia memanggilku.

Aku melepaskan pelukan Hyolyn songsaengnim dan berjalan dengan langkah yang sangat berat menuju ke ruang tengah dimana namja itu dan Hyunsik berada.

"Minhyuk-ah, ijinkan aku membawa Hyunsik bersamaku. Aku akan membesarkannya dengan baik bersama istriku, aku berjanji," namja itu terlihat sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah saat mengatakannya.

Setelah menelantarkan kami selama lebih dari lima tahun, bahkan hampir enam tahun, ia kembali begitu saja, dengan seorang yeoja yang berstatus istrinya, kemudian hendak membawa Hyunsik pergi. Tidak, aku tidak akan mengizinkan. Aku yang mengandungnya, aku yang melahirkannya, aku yang merawat serta membesarkannya, aku juga yang menghidupinya selama ini. Ya dulu pintu itu selalu terbuka untuknya, namun seiring berjalannya waktu, perlahan pintu itu tertutup dengan sendirinya, bahkan pintu itu tidak hanya tertutup tapi juga terkunci, terkunci karena fakta yang mengatakan bahwa kau telah menikah dengan yeoja itu.

"Tidak! Hyunsik adalah anakku sepenuhnya, kau tidak memiliki hak apapun atasnya!"

"Tapi aku…"

"Kau bukan siapa-siapanya. Pergi!"

"Min…"

Entah mendapat keberanian darimana, bahkan tanpa sadar aku menarik lengannya dan mendorongnya keluar dari apartemenku.

BRAK!

Kututup pintu dan kukunci dari dalam, aku tidak mau melihat namja itu lagi. Namja yang telah menghancurkan hidupku.

.

.

.

Untuk menghindari pertemuan dengan namja itu dan Hyolyn songsaengnim, aku hanya mengantar Hyunsik sampai depan gerbang dan menitipkannya pada Hakyeon, aku juga meminta tolong Hakyeon untuk mengantarnya pulang siang nanti. Sebenarnya aku ingin Hyunsik tidak masuk sekolah saja hari ini karena kemungkinan besar namja itu akan menghadangnya di sekolah, namun Hyunsik bersikeras untuk tetap hadir ke sekolah dan menolak mentah-mentah usulanku untuk pindah sekolah.

Sebenarnya aku merasa tidak enak karena merepotkan Hakyeon, namun jika aku tetap menunggui Hyunsik di sekolah seperti biasa, aku takut tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku jika melihat yeoja itu, apalagi namja itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC or END?**

**.**

_Entah mengapa saya jadi gak terlalu yakin buat lanjutin ff ini..._

_._

_Buat yang tanya siapa (mantan) istri Eunkwang? Saya sendiri juga belum memutuskan, tapi di cerita ini (mantan) istri Eunkwang sdh meninggal kok, tenang aja..._

_Kalau suaminya Minhyuk, Minhyuk belum bersuami... _


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Semuanya berawal dari foto Hyunsik yang diambil Hyolyn songsaengnim melalui smartphone-nya saat Hyunsik berulang tahun, Hyolyn songsaengnim menunjukkan foto itu dan menceritakan banyak hal tentang Hyunsik pada namja itu – yang notabene adalah suami Hyolyn songsaengnim. Pada awalnya ia memang tidak pernah tau seperti apa wajah anak kami, ia hanya tau nama Hyunsik, dan ia juga tidak pernah menduga Hyunsik bersekolah di sekolah yang sama seperti tempat istrinya mengajar, namun setelah istrinya menceritakan banyak hal tentang Hyunsik, memberitahukan tanggal lahirnya, dan menceritakan bahwa Hyunsik tidak memiliki seorang ayah dan hanya memliliki seorang ibu bernama Lee Minhyuk, terlebih sebelumnya kami sempat bertemu di sekolah itu, ia jadi yakin kalau Hyunsik yang diceritakan istrinya adalah anak kami. Sejak itulah namja itu terus berusaha mengambil Hyunsik dariku, karena nyatanya ia tidak bisa mendapatkan anak dari yeoja-nya.

Seminggu setelahnya Hyunsik masih bisa bersekolah dengan bantuan Hakyeon, namun minggu berikutnya sudah tidak bisa lagi karena namja itu terus menunggu di depan pintu, ditambah dengan Hyolyn sonsaengnim yang juga menginginkan Hyunsik sebagai anak tirinya, beruntung mereka tidak sempat membawa Hyunsik. Jadilah seminggu belakangan ini kami hanya berdiam diri di rumah.

Namun kami tentu saja tidak bisa seperti ini lebih lama lagi, persediaan bahan makanan kami semakin menipis, seharusnya kami sudah keluar untuk berbelanja, tapi tidak bisa karena namja itu terus saja berdiri di depan pintu.

.

.

.

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, Hyunsik-pun telah tertidur sejak dua jam yang lalu.

"Hyunsik-ah, mianhae…," ucapku lirih sambil membelai rambutnya. Aku merasa bersalah telah memisahkannya dengan sang appa, namun disisi lain aku tidak ingin berpisah darinya, apalagi membiarkannya tinggal dengan ibu tiri, walaupun yeoja itu gurunya di sekolah, tapi kan tetap saja.

Sebelum menyusul Hyunsik ke alam mimpi, aku menengok ke luar pintu apartemen, memastikan apa namja itu masih ada atau tidak.

CEKLEK!

Sesaat setelah aku membuka pintu namja itu langsung muncul dengan wajah lusuhnya, sepertinya ia sudah cukup lama berada disini, bahkan mungkin tidak tidur.

"Minhyuk-ah…"

"Pergilah. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan memberikan Hyunsik padamu. Kalau kau datang dalam keadaan yang masih sama seperti dulu, aku tentu akan menerimamu, tapi kini kau sudah berbeda, jadi maaf, aku tidak bisa menerimamu. Pergilah."

"Waeyo? Minhyuk-ah… Beri aku kesempatan… Bukankah lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali?"

"Mianhae…"

Kututup lagi pintu dengan cepat, aku tidak sanggup lebih lama lagi melihat namja itu.

.

.

.

Pagi ini, pukul lima dini hari, sebelum jalanan menjadi ramai dan namja itu kembali muncul, aku dengan menggendong Hyunsik dan membawa sebuah tas besar berisi barang-barang penting dan pakaian secukupnya berjalan menuju ke stasiun. Aku berniat bersembunyi dari namja itu di rumah orang tuaku, atau pindah sekalian untuk selamanya kesana kalau memungkinkan.

Satu hal tidak kuperhitungkan sebelumnya dan aku baru menyadarinya setelah kami hampir sampai di depan rumah orang tuaku, para tetangga tidak tau kalau aku pernah hamil, melahirkan, dan memiliki anak.

"Minhyuk-ah…," sapa seorang ahjumma yang barusan keluar dari rumahnya yang berada tepat di samping rumah orang tuaku.

"Lee ahjumma." Aku membungkukkan sedikit tubuhku sambil terus menggendong Hyunsik yang masih tertidur.

"Sudah lama sekali kau tidak kesini, Minhyuk-ah. Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang? Oh ya, itu siapa? Anakmu? Kau sudah menikah? Kenapa tidak mengundang ahjumma?"

Aku hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Saya permisi dulu, ahjumma," pamitku untuk bisa segera masuk ke dalam rumah sebelum ditanya-tanya lebih banyak lagi.

.

.

.

_Lima tahun kemudian…._

Kini Hyunsik telah berusia sepuluh tahun. Kami masih tinggal di Naju, di rumah orang tuaku dan sejak saat itu kami tidak pernah lagi kembali ke Seoul. Entah sudah seperti apa keadaaan apartemenku saat ini, aku tidak peduli. Namun hidup disini juga tidak mudah, para tetangga dan orang tua murid lain di tempat Hyunsik bersekolah terus membicarakan status Hyunsik yang tidak memiliki seorang ayah. Jadilah aku hanya mengantar Hyunsik ke sekolah di pagi hari dan menjemputnya siang hari setelah jam sekolah berakhir, aku tidak menungguinya bersekolah seperti saat di Seoul, aku juga tidak memiliki teman.

Membicarakan soal teman, aku jadi teringat akan Hakyeon dan Eunkwang, sudah lebih dari empat tahun kami tidak pernah berkomunikasi, akupun tidak yakin mereka masih ingat padaku jika suatu saat kami bertemu lagi.

Sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, namja itu sempat datang kemari bersama istrinya, tapi beruntung aku sedang tidak ada di rumah saat itu, aku sedang mengantar Hyunsik mengitkuti lomba menggambar, jadi ia mereka hanya bertemu dengan appa dan eomma. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan dengan eomma dan appa, tapi setelahnya mereka tidak pernah datang lagi.

"Eomma… Eomma… Ada surat eomma," suara Hyunsik dari arah luar memecah lamunanku. Tak lama kemudian ia muncul dari balik pintu kamar dengan membawa sebuah amplop berwarna cokelat di tangannya.

"Gomawo."

Aku membuka amplop yang dibawakan Hyunsik tadi, ternyata isinya adalah sebuah undangan berwarna silver, undangan pernikahan.

"Bang Yongguk… Kim Himchan…," gumamku membaca kedua nama yang tertera pada undangan tersebut.

Kim Himchan, sepupuku yang berusia sama denganku akan menikah. Terakhir kali kami bertemu aku sedang hamil muda, itu berarti sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun kami tidak bertemu, namun ia masih mengingatku ternyata.

.

.

.

Hari ini kami – aku, appa, eomma, dan Hyunsik – berangkat ke Seoul untuk menghadiri pernikahan Himchan yang akan dilaksanakan besok pagi.

Mobil yang kami tumpangi berhenti di tempat parkir apartemen dimana aku dan Hyunsik tinggal dulu.

CEKLEK!

Aku membuka pintu apartemen setelah sebelumnya memasukkan pin yang untung saja masih kuingat.

Tidak ada yang berubah, masih sama seperti saat aku meninggalkan tempat ini. Ya, tentu saja, karena selama lima tahun ini tidak ada orang yang masuk kesini, jadi tidak mungkin berubah kan? Hanya saja perabotan-perabotan yang ada sudah dilapisi debu yang sangat tebal dan menjijikkan.

"Aigoo… Semuanya sudah kotor, aku tidak tau harus mulai membersihkan darimana… Omo omo…." Seunggie eomma tampak panik melihat keadaan apartemenku yang sangat mengenaskan.

Aku juga sama bingungnya harus mulai membersihkan darimana, dan akhirnya kami mulai dari kamar tidur terlebih dahulu, ruangan ini yang terpenting karena akan kami gunakan untuk tidur selama kami berada di Seoul.

.

.

.

Kurapikan jas hitam yang kukenakan sebelum melangkah masuk ke dalam gedung. Aku sengaja berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan appa, eomma, dan Hyunsik, sesuai dengan apa yang diperintahkan eomma saat di mobil tadi, ia memintaku untuk tidak bersama Hyunsik, agar orang-orang tidak curiga kalau aku sudah memiliki anak, katanya sih biar yeoja-yeoja pada tertarik padaku. Ada-ada saja eomma ini.

Setelah memberi ucapan selamat pada kedua mempelai yang berbahagia aku menuju ke kebun yang berada di samping gedung utama, disana disediakan makanan dan minuman yang sama persis seperti yang ada di dalam gedung utama.

"Minhyuk ahjussi!" samar-samar aku mendengar seorang anak meneriakkan namaku dari arah kanan.

Aku yang sebenarnya sudah hampir menuju ke arah kiri pintu untuk mengambil minuman berbalik arah ke kanan karena merasa familiar dengan suara tersebut.

"Minhyuk ahjussi! Dimana Hyunsik?" seorang anak laki-laki seusia Hyunsik berlari ke arahku.

"Ken! Masih ingat denganku eoh?"

Sama seperti Hyunsik, Ken telah tumbuh besar sekarang.

"Masih dong, Hyunsik eodiga?"

"Hyunsik sedang bersama haelmoni dan haraboji-nya, eomma-mu dimana?"

Ken menunjuk ke arah stan es krim yang berada di sebelah kanan kami. Disana terlihat Hakyeon – yang masih sama seperti dulu – sedang menggendong seorang anak laki-laki berusia sekitar tujuh tahun, di sampingnya terlihat Leo sedang menyuapi 'artwork' mereka – Hongbin – yang semakin tampan saja, dan di samping Binnie ada Ravi.

"Hakyeon-ah!"

"Minhyuk-ah!"

Aku setengah berlari menghampiri Hakyeon yang telah menurunkan Hyukkie dari gendongannya kemudian berpelukan erat.

Cukup lama kami saling melepas rindu dan membicarakan banyak hal, hingga akhirnya Hakyeon harus pulang terlebih dahulu karena anak bungsunya – Hyukkie – sudah mengantuk dan mulai rewel minta pulang.

Setelah Hakyeon beserta suami dan anak-anaknya pulang aku baru sadar kalau sedari tadi aku belum menikmati hidangan yang disediakan sama sekali, maka dari itu aku beranjak untuk mengambil soup yang berada tak jauh dariku.

"Seobbie, jangan kemana-mana, nanti kau terpisah dari appa."

Suara itu, suara namja itu sangat familiar di telingaku. Aku menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan benar dugaanku, itu adalah suara Eunkwang.

"Eunkwang? Seo Eunkwang?"

Namja itu mendongak, membuatku semakin yakin kalau ia adalah Eunkwang. Dengan sebuah kacamata, kemeja putih berlengan panjang, dan celana kain berwarna hitam ia terlihat sangat tampan, jauh lebih tampan dari Eunkwang yang kukenal lima tahun lalu.

"Minhyuk? Lee Minhyuk?" setelah memandangiku selama beberapa detik ia baru menyadari kalau ini aku, Minhyuk.

"Minhyuk-ah, bogoshipoyo…"

"Nado bogoshipoyo," balasku.

Kami pun berpelukan dan mencari tempat untuk saling melepas rindu.

.

.

.

"Minhyuk-ah, jangan pergi lagi, hiduplah bersamaku," ucap Eunkwang saat aku telah berpamitan hendak pergi karena eomma dan appa sudah mengirim pesan singkat yang memberi tau bahwa mereka sudah menungguku di mobil bersama Hyunsik.

"Eh?"

Eunkwang menyusulku berdiri dan menggenggam tanganku. "Aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu untuk yang kedua kalinya, jangan kembali ke Naju, hiduplah disini bersamaku. Aku, kau, Changseob, dan Hyunsik."

"Tapi…."

"Jangan menolak, Minhyuk-ah, aku janji akan membuatmu bahagia, tidak hanya kau, tapi juga Hyunsik."

Apa? Apa yang dimaksudnya? Aku masih tidak bisa menangkap apa maksudnya.

"Menikahlah denganku, Minhyuk-ah," ucapnya to the point setelah menunggu beberapa saat dan aku tetap tidak bereaksi.

"Tapi… Aku…"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, Minhyuk-ah."

Eunkwang bergerak cepat menarik tubuhku, membawa tubuhku ke dalam pelukannya. Sesaat kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, mempertemukan bibir kami, mulai mengigit-gigit kecil bibirku dan menyesapnya, selanjutnya kami terhanyut ke dalam sesi ciuman yang lebih panas.

Aku bisa melihat dengan sudut mataku yang sedikit terbuka bahwa Changseob duduk kurang dari sepuluh meter jauhnya dari tempat kami saat ini dan menyaksikan kegiatan yang kami lakukan.

.

.

.

Pernikahanku dan Eunkwang telah dilaksanakan tiga bulan yang lalu, kini aku telah resmi menjadi istri dari Seo Eunkwang, serta eomma dari Changseob, Hyunsik, dan calon dongsaeng mereka. Ya, aku telah mengandung dan tujuh bulan lagi aku akan melahirkan empat orang bayi. Empat? Ya, karena aku kini tengah mengandung bayi kembar, tidak tanggung-tanggung, kembar empat. Dua orang bayi perempuan dan dua orang bayi laki-laki, jadi setelah mereka lahir kami akan memiliki enam orang anak, lebih banyak dari Hakyeon. Aku tersenyum sendiri membayangkannya, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan.

Sungguh aku tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini. Kini aku sangat mensyukuri hidupku. Intinya, aku sangat bahagia.

.

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Akhirnya selesai juga... _

_Fiuh... _

_Ending meleset dari rencanya, tapi ya udah lah, mungkin karena pengaruh nulisnya sambil dengerin Thriller kali..._

_Semoga tidak mengecewakan..._

_Gomawo buat yang udah pada baca, terutama yang kasih review ^^_


	7. Chapter 7

**EPILOG**

Perlahan kubuka kedua mataku setelah kesadaranku kembali, yang terlihat hanyalah warna putih, semuanya putih. Ah tidak, aku salah, di hadapanku ada sebuah televisi berwarna hitam. Aku sudah berada di kamar rawat, rupanya operasi yang baru saja aku jalani telah selesai.

"Minhyuk-ah… Kau sudah sadar eoh?" Kepala Eunkwang menyembul dari balik pintu kayu yang menghubungkan kamar dengan teras belakang.

Aku mengangguk kecil, tubuhku masih terlalu lemas.

"Aegya, dimana aegya?" tanyaku karena aku sama sekali belum bertemu dengan mereka.

"Aegya masih berada di ruang bayi, kau mau melihat mereka?"

"Ne, bisakah kau antar aku kesana?"

"Ani, kau disini saja, biar aegya yang datang kesini. Aku panggilkan mereka sebentar."

Tak lama kemudian Eunkwang kembali dengan diikuti dua orang perawat yang masing-masing mendorong dua tempat tidur bayi. Aegya-ku benar-benar ada empat?

"Uri aegya ada empat eoh?" tanyaku sesaat setelah kedua orang perawat tadi pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Ne, seperti yang kita lihat, ada empat. Dua yeoja, dua namja," jawab Eunkwang tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari uri aegya yang keempatnya sedang terlelap di tempat tidur masing-masing.

"Mereka berempat terlihat sama semua, yeobo, bagaimana kita membedakannya?" tanyaku khawatir karena mereka berempat sama semua(?)

Eunkwang tersenyum padaku kemudian mulai menjelaskan, "aku memberikan gelang pada tangan mereka masing-masing. Yang yeoja memakai gelang berwarna pink, dan yang namja mengenakan gelang berwarna biru. Yang lahir pertama, aegya dengan gelang biru di tangan kanan namanya Ilhoon, yang lahir kedua aegya dengan gelang pink di tangan kanan namanya Ilsoon, aegya yang lahir ketiga dengan gelang biru di tangan kiri itu Sungjae, dan terakhir maknae dengan gelang pink di tangan kiri, Sungsook."

"Yeobo, bolehkah aku menggendong salah satu dari mereka?"

Eunkwang mengangguk pasti, kemudian mengambil salah satu dari mereka dari tempat tidurnya dan meletakkannya tepat di samping kananku.

"Sungjae-ya…" Aku mengelus pipinya dengan sayang, sungguh aku tidak menyangka bisa memiliki aegya lagi, empat pula.

"Yeobo, gomawo."

"Untuk?"

"Karena telah membuatku melahirkan mereka."

Eunkwang yang berdiri di samping tempat tidurku mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, kemudian mencium keningku sekilas.

CUP!

"Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih padamu," bisiknya.

BRAK!

"Appa! Eomma!" Rupanya Hyunsik dan Changseob datang dan membuka pintu dengan tidak berperi kepintuan.

"Sssttt! Aegya lagi tidur, jangan berisik ne," Eunkwang memperingatkan dua anak tertua kami agar tidak menimbulkan kegaduhan.

"Ne appa…"

**END**


End file.
